Love and War
by Savvy-Sabs-2011
Summary: As Ciel struggles to make ends meet on his own, he becomes entangled in a strange web of lies, love, and death.
1. Territory

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-san. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 1: Territory

"There has been yet another vandalism in the Osaka prefecture. The suspected culprits are known by many as the 'Devil's Puppets' and our team of investigators have reported several acts of vandalism, rape, and even murder at the hands of this group of high school thugs." The news report ran on television.

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned off the news report, "Those bastards! They know this is my territory, but they can't seem to keep their hands off."

He threw the remote on the floor and grabbed his over-shirt before storming out the front door of his run-down house. As he trudged along, he threw his shirt over his shoulder and headed in the direction of his friend's house.

It was also a run-down house, but unlike Ciel, his friend Alois had an older brother to help take care of him, so at least he had some love.

"Alois! Come on! We were supposed to meet the guys this morning!" Ciel shouted as he banged his fist on the back door.

Alois came skipping out and smiled, "Sorry I'm late, I had to brush my teeth."

Ciel scoffed and smiled, "All right, but don't do it again."

Alois flashed his beaming smile, and Ciel couldn't help but tussle his hair and lead the way to their school.

Alois followed closely like a puppy, "Did you see the news this morning? I can't believe Sebastian's at it again!"

Ciel gritted his teeth at the very name, "He's going to pay for encroaching in our territory. What? Isn't Tokyo enough?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"We're going to teach him a lesson." Ciel said through gritted teeth.

Alois ran in front of Ciel and stopped, "You mean, a fight? We don't have nearly as many members as Sebastian does, and besides, he's strong enough as it is! We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Ciel spat at the ground and walked around Alois, "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try!"

Alois turned and started walking, "The others aren't going to like your idea."

Ciel kept walking and didn't say anything.

They both arrived at school and were greeted by three other members.

"Hey guys! How are you this morning?" Alois cheered as he saw them rushing forward.

"Well, Mae-Rin has a bit of a bone to pick with Sebastian, but other than that Baldroy and I are fine." Finnian replied with an equal measure of happiness.

"How wonderful!" Alois exclaimed before hugging Finnian tight.

Ciel looked around to find Mae-Rin, and spotted her next to the school entrance. She never wore her school uniform, and the administrators stopped trying to get her to change. She always wore a loose white button-up, tight black jeans, and ballerina flats. She also kept her hair in a messy side ponytail. Today she was chewing gum, and didn't care to blow large bubbles while knowing it was against school policy and she was reading a teen magazine.

He walked over and sat down next to her, "I heard you watched the news."

"You didn't bring your schoolbag." She said without looking up from her magazine.

He smirked, "I don't need one for this run-down place. It's easy enough without even halfway paying attention in class."

She blew another bubble, "If you say so. I was just thinking it would be a good place to stash a weapon, you know, in the lining. School bags are pretty much necessary anyway, so no one would question."

"I see you aren't wearing your glasses." Ciel pointed out in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's called contacts, and I was sick of those thick glasses getting in the way of my chores. I would always have to push them up and clean them. Then there was the worry of them shattering in my eyes." She said in a low tone.

Ciel smiled, "You mean they were made of glass and you didn't want to risk your eyesight if it came to a fight."

She turned the page without saying anything.

The school bell rang and students began to walk through the entrance. Ciel and Mae-Rin moved out of the way and waited for Alois and the other two to join them.

Finnian was just as good-hearted as Alois. They both always wore their school uniforms, but Finnian had his haircut short and left it spiked up in the front whereas

Alois left his hair longer. Baldroy wore his school uniform, but that was the only nice-guy front he put up. He smoked at school, and would always turn in his papers late, but he still managed to make decent grades.

Ciel stood in front of the group and led them down the halls to their first class, which was science.

Ciel sat down hard in the center of one of the long black tables and Mae-Rin and Alois sat on his left and right. Baldroy took a spot next to Mae-Rin and Finnian sat next to Alois.

The instructor entered and greeted them before turning to the board and immediately writing down the outline for the week.

"Why is Tanaka-sensei always late?" Alois wondered as he started to copy the outline.

"Now, class, we will be working with dissection today, so please choose your partners. No less than two, but no more than three." Tanaka instructed.

"I'll pair up with Mae-Rin since I don't like cutting up animals." Finnian said.

"Then I'll group up with Baldroy and Alois." Ciel stated flatly. He was still irked from the news broadcast this morning.

"Oh, and another thing, we have a new student." Tanaka stated as he opened the door.

Ciel's heart almost stopped and his blood boiled as the new student sauntered into the room. He was wearing a solid black vest with separate gloves that would count as sleeves. He was also wearing a cat collar with a bell and his name on the pet tag. His ripped skinny jeans outlined his very muscular legs, and his spiked Goth boots made loud thuds as he walked.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis, so please welcome him."

Sebastian looked directly at Ciel and smiled.


	2. Borderline

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 2: Borderline

Ciel was so tense he almost couldn't stand when Tanaka began to lead the other students to the school's lab across the hall. Baldroy had to lift Ciel out of his seat and Alois petted his hand.

He pulled away from both and adjusted his button-up, "I'm fine, it's not like he's grouping with us or anything."

Sebastian put the first few fingers of his right hand to his lips and continued to smile at Ciel as he watched him move to the lab.

Ciel stomped across the hall and roughly snatched an apron from the shelf. Baldroy and Alois followed closely and retrieved an apron for themselves.

Alois leaned over close to Baldroy and whispered, "We need to calm him down before something bad happens."

Baldroy nodded, but before he could move over to Ciel, Tanaka called attention and began to hand out the samples. He walked over to the dispenser and grabbed some gloves before receiving the frog from Tanaka.

Ciel also grabbed a pair of gloves and the dissection kit from the cabinet by the door. Alois decided he would do the paperwork, so he took the opposite side of the table while Baldroy and Ciel pinned their specimen down.

"You students have one hour and fifty minutes, get started." Tanaka said before returning the remaining specimens to the closet.

Sebastian walked into the lab and started to walk in, but then noticed the aprons, and turned and grabbed one. He also grabbed some gloves.

Tanaka came out of the closet, "Which group do you want to work with? I'll bend the rules of three just for today."

Sebastian scanned the room and noticed a small group of two girls. They looked frightened and the blonde girl looked as if she were going to be sick. He pointed to that group.

"All right. You'll be working with Elizabeth and Paula." Tanaka said and handed him a frog.

Sebastian smiled at the two girls and walked over to them with the frog, "Don't worry about touching it. I'll do all the physical work if you two split the paperwork and fetch me tools when I need them.

Elizabeth sighed with relief, "Absolutely! I'll take care of the papers and Paula will fetch the tools."

Paula giggled and Sebastian smiled.

Ciel wrinkled his nose and stabbed his frog violently in the abdomen.

Tanaka removed his gloves in favor of a new pair, "Also take note, because of ethics, no one will be permitted to mutilate their specimens. If I find evidence of this, I'll half the score for the entire group. No extra credit either."

Ciel swallowed, "I guess we'll start the cut here."

Baldroy handed him a pair of dissecting scissors, "Honestly, you need to get that anger under control. You could blow this entire grade for us."

Alois tapped his pencil on the table and looked over at Mae-Rin, who was too busy cutting to notice, "Yeah Ciel, calm down. Oh! I think Claude is making some beef stew tonight if you want to drop in for a while."

Ciel nodded, "Hold up the paper so I can see where to cut."

Alois smiled and held the paper up so Ciel could see it, but just beyond the paper, he saw Sebastian's group, and he saw that Elizabeth was laughing with him.

Ciel dropped his scissors and held onto the table so that he was steadied, "What is that smell?"

Baldroy looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Ciel was breathing hard and sweating, "It's so strong. What is it?"

Tanaka noticed Ciel turning pale, "Ciel, step outside in the hall with me for a moment."

Ciel nodded and staggered out into the hall with Tanaka while Baldroy claimed the equipment. He looked up at the paper, and noticed the same thing.

"Alois," he whispered, "Sebastian is working with Lizzie."

Alois casually knocked his pencil into the floor so that he could turn around and pick it up while stealing a view.

He looked back at Baldroy and gave a worried expression.

Tanaka closed the door and turned to Ciel, "Are you going to be okay?"

"The smell was getting to me is all. No big deal." Ciel said with a shaky voice.

"Formaldehyde is a tough smell to choke down. Stay out here until you feel well enough to return." Tanaka said before returning to the lab.

Sebastian was using the scissors to cut a large incision up from the frog's abdomen to its neck.

Elizabeth stood on the opposite side of the table and looked down at the paper while Paula waited silently to hand Sebastian a tool.

He looked up at Elizabeth and laughed, "It's dead."

She shifted her feet, "It's still disgusting."

Sebastian continued to cut until he hit a rough spot, "You should cover your ears."

"Why?" Paula asked, but it was too late.

Sebastian squeezed the scissors to cut through the sternum, which made a loud, wet crunching noise, and Elizabeth almost vomited.

"Never mind." Sebastian said and continued to cut. The then made two horizontal cuts under the ribs, "Pins."

Paula handed over the pins with shaky hands.

Sebastian pinned the flaps of skin down to the pad.

Ciel entered the room and walked back over to his group.

"You gonna be okay?" Baldroy asked as he was starting to cut through the muscle.

"Yeah. It was just the smell." He replied.

"Hand over that scrape thing." Baldroy said.

Ciel handed it over and looked back over at Sebastian's group, and to his pleasure, Elizabeth looked repulsed and was clinging to Paula.

The dissection went on for another hour and Ciel's group finished everything. Ciel and Baldroy returned their specimen to Tanaka and started washing their hands under the faucet of their lab station.

Alois touched up on the paperwork and placed it in the box by Tanaka's desk. Ciel, Baldroy, and Alois then returned to the classroom to retrieve their belongings before their next class.

"Did you see the way he was flirting with Elizabeth?" Ciel asked.

"We saw after you left." Baldroy admitted.

He threw his coat down, "She's mine! He needs to learn a little something called borders!"

"Borders?" Alois asked.

"A line that shouldn't be crossed." Baldroy answered before Ciel could get any angrier.

"Elizabeth isn't your girlfriend yet, though." Alois added.

Ciel shot him a glance, "Yet."


	3. Dole

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 3: Dole

The last bell rang and Ciel couldn't wait to get out of that personalized Hell. Alois managed to catch a fleeting image of him before the dashed out of the large school doors.

"Ciel! Wait for me!" Alois called as he darted between his schoolmates.

Ciel continued to walk to the end of the sidewalk, but stopped and waited for Alois nonetheless. Alois caught up and smiled, which was irresistible to Ciel.

"Let's walk." Ciel said in a calm voice.

Alois giggled and linked arms with Ciel, but was quickly pushed away.

Ciel took the part of the sidewalk closest to the road like always and Alois put his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Why do you always take that side?" Alois asked.

Ciel threw his over-shirt over his shoulder and spat at the road, "I prefer this side."

"When we're walking the other way you take the other side, silly. Why do you do that?" Alois remarked through a wide smile.

"I don't want you to stumble into the road. The heels on your shoes are always so high, and you can't even walk in them properly!" Ciel said.

Alois giggled, "You want to protect me. Thank you so much, Ciel. Are you still coming over for beef strew? You know Claude makes the best!"

Ciel could already feel the hunger pains that would come later in the night, so the offer was hard to refuse, "I'll drop in for a while and have some."

Alois threw up his arms, "Goody! You know it gets lonely with just Claude and I, but I couldn't imagine living all by myself like you do. Do you get scared at night?"

"Would you be quiet for a minute? I said I would drop by for a while, as in after I get my chores finished." Ciel said.

Alois hugged him close, "Aw, please? You could just swing by on the way to your house! We can do our homework and then help Claude make the stew, feast, and then we'll walk you home! It'll be great!"

Ciel didn't deny that he really wanted to taste that kind of quality family time, but he really needed to take inventory of his groceries so he could buy more when his paycheck came.

"Alois I really have some chores to take care of first, and as for the homework I-" He was cut off.

"Alois! Ciel! Come on! I started making it without you!" Claude shouted.

Ciel hadn't realized how close to home they actually were, but it would explain Alois's constant questioning.

Alois grabbed Ciel's arm in the confusion and pulled him, "C'mon!"

Ciel couldn't help but be swept away.

Alois didn't let go until they were completely on the porch, "Take your shoes off on the mat inside."

He opened the door and barged in ahead of Ciel, only stopping to remove his shoes. Ciel walked in and pulled his shoes off and was careful to not touch his socks on the dirty ground.

Alois ran down the short hallway and threw his schoolbag into his room before running back to the kitchen and hugging Claude.

"I missed you today!" Alois chirped.

Claude barely managed to touch his face because he was trying to juggle the ingredients and the ladle in both hands, "How was it today?"

Alois released his big brother and sat down at the table, "Sebastian is our newest schoolmate."

Ciel draped his over-shirt over the back of his chair and sat down as well, "And he's moving in on my girlfriend, or at least trying."

"She's not your girlfriend, Ciel." Alois said in a loud whisper.

Ciel poked out his tongue at Alois, but Alois could only smile.

Claude laughed, "Things sound heated, does he have any classes with you?"

"Biology." Ciel said in a flat tone as he recalled the events of the day.

"Ouch. At least it wasn't something hands-on." Claude said, as he tasted the stew.

Ciel crossed his arms, "It doesn't matter because he's in our territory now, right Alois?"

He was kicking his feet back and forth under the table, "Yeah."

"If he starts to stir up anything and blame it on us, he's going to get it!" Ciel was becoming heated, "If he thinks that he can just waltz into my territory and take over my control, then he's got another thing coming! If I could get my hands on-" He was cut off again.

"Stew's ready. Alois, please grab three bowls." Claude chirped in.

Alois jumped up and grabbed the bowls, "Ciel, would you please grab three cups in the cabinet behind you?"

Ciel nodded and stood to retrieve the cups, "I'm just saying he needs to watch out."

Claude moved the stew pot from the stove to the table, "It's good that you want to keep crime rates down and all, but I don't want Alois in a situation where he might be hurt."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Ciel said.

"You don't know what could happen. Sebastian's group is celebrity status! Not to mention all the manpower that comes with it. I want you two to be safe, Ciel, because you're both family." Claude said over the table.

Ciel placed the cups on the table, "We're not stupid, and we know what Sebastian is capable of."

"Then why pursue it? Why openly invite a fight?" Claude asked.

"This power is all I have!" Ciel shouted.

Alois stopped dancing around with the bowls and stared at him, "Ciel, are you okay?"

"I'm inot/i okay! I've lost my family! I've lost my pride! I've lost my will to go on! The only thing that keeps me ticking is the fact that I have this power with my friends! If he takes that away I'll have nothing!" Ciel slammed his fists down and turned to storm out of the house.

Alois put the bowls on the table, "Ciel! Don't go! Stay here and have dinner!"

"Keep it for yourself! I'll be fine without it." Ciel said as he was struggling to put his shoes on.

Claude walked over and grabbed his shoulders, "Ciel, please, at least take some with you. We know you get hungry and lonely over there."

Ciel shook him off, "I'll be fine by myself!" He stormed out of the house.


	4. Breach

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 4: Breach

Ciel ignored Alois's cries and sprinted down the rough path to his house. It had began to rain, but Ciel didn't care at all because no one else did. He felt like he was totally alone in a world where you need others in order to get by.

He threw open the back door and heard a few thuds, but didn't care at all. He slammed the door again and thought he heard it echo, but locked it back before throwing his over-shirt on the floor with his keys. His telephone started ringing, but he also didn't care. Ciel only wanted to take a shower and start fighting his hunger pains early so maybe he could get a good night's rest.

He left the kitchen and went through the living room to a hall that housed three doors, and the second door to the left was the bathroom. Ciel entered and stripped, threw his clothes in a basket by the sink, and turned on the water for the shower. He only had ten minutes to shower before the hot water ran out, so he learned to shower fast. He also had to make sure he turned the water off after exactly ten minutes to prevent the bathtub from filling with water because the pipes were long overdue for a cleaning.

He finished his quick shower and bent over the side of the tub so that he could grab a towel from the first shelf under the sink. He toweled himself dry and began drying his hair when he heard something in his living room. He jumped at first, but listened hard and heard nothing else.

"It was probably the front door popping. I need a door that actually fits there." He said to himself.

Ciel finished drying himself and deposited the towel in the same basket as his clothes before walking straight across the hall to the only door on the right, which was his room. He only had a single fitted sheet and one blanket on his bed. The bed was built for two people, but it was pushed into the corner to the right so that the headboard was pressed against the wall the door was hinged to, and the left side of the bed was against the far wall.

On the left side of the room was a single dresser with a broken mirror, a comb and hairbrush on the surface, and two pairs of shoes were on the floor in front of the dresser. The entire piece of furniture was run down, and the top drawer was missing, leaving only two for storing clothes.

Ciel opened the middle drawer and grabbed some underwear, put them on, then closed that and retrieved another school uniform to put on for tomorrow, which consisted of a pair of dark green slacks, white t-shirt, and a dark green over-shirt to match the pants which bore the school's mascot on the front. He put on the shirt and pants before closing the drawer.

He stood up straight and looked at himself in the broken mirror. He nodded in satisfaction and folded his over-shirt and left it on the dresser.

It was going to get dark soon, and Ciel knew too well the dangers that came with the night. He shook off his bad thoughts before he became frightened this soon. Ciel walked out of his room and into the living room where he sat down on his rough sofa and turned on the television to a game show in the hopes that it would calm his nerves.

He began to doze eventually, but was jerked awake when a loud roar of thunder shook his small house and his power went out.

He was completely alone and in the dark with no hope of finding a flashlight or sleep. Ciel pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tight. He was afraid of the dark more than anything else in the world. His parents were stolen away in the darkness, he had to hide from thieves in the darkness, he had to be brave for himself in the darkness, but worst of all, he had to suffer alone in the darkness.

He tried to think of anything else that would take his mind away from the current situation, so he thought of what Alois might be doing right now. Alois was probably curled up in Claude's arms with lit candles and soft words of comfort.

'I could sleep like that.' Ciel thought to himself.

He thought he heard footsteps outside, but shook his head and mentally told himself to shut up and not be scared. He tried to listen again, but the sounds were very real and growing closer with each passing moment.

Ciel's heart started to race. He was alone in the darkness, completely defenseless, and worst of all, he didn't have time to hide because he heard the intruder at the back door. They were messing around with the doorknob, probably trying to pick the lock.

He couldn't tame his breathing and tried to clutch at his chest. It felt like a massive weight had just settled itself on him and he couldn't breathe at all.

The doorknob kept rattling in the background, but the sound was growing fuzzy and all Ciel could think about was drawing his next breath. The rattling became more rapid and louder, but the whole scene was fading in and out for Ciel, and he could feel that he was losing grip.

He was growing weaker with each passing second, and eventually his leg slipped and crashed hard on the floor.

Then he heard a voice, "Ciel? Are you awake? It's just me and Claude!"

Ciel heard Alois's small voice cry out over the hard rain and thunder, and it brought him out of his spell, "Do you need me to open the door?" He barely managed.

Alois shouted, "No, we've almost got it!"

The door came open and the kitchen was flooded with light, "Ciel? Ciel!"

Claude rushed over to Ciel and put the lantern on the floor next to him, "Are you okay? You're so pale!"

Ciel barely managed to get in a few more breaths, "You scared me is all. No big deal now that I know it was you two."

Claude sat on the sofa next to Ciel, "Here, lie down in my lap. The radio said the storm was going to be rough, so we thought we'd stay here for a while."

Alois shut the kitchen door and locked it back, "I brought the rest of the stew for you, Ciel."

"I don't need it. I'll be fine." Ciel managed, but chose to lie down in Claude's lap anyway.

Alois shrugged his shoulders, "We can all have some in the morning then."

Claude petted Ciel's hair, "Ciel, don't try and act like you have everything under control with us. We know your situation better than anyone else does, and I know you don't have any food in those cabinets or that refrigerator."

Ciel looked away from Claude's face but knew it was all true.

"Actually, there's some fruit in the drawer in here. Oh! And some fresh cheese!" Alois shouted as he discovered these fresh foods.

Ciel didn't remember bringing anything home, but the thought quickly left his mind because he was settling down as Claude continued to pet him.

"I've offered you so many times to come and live with Alois and I, and I even offered to put in a recommendation for you to work part time at the grocery store across from my workplace if you still wanted to feel independent. You're still just a child, Ciel. You shouldn't have to deal with all of life's burdens by yourself."

Ciel wasn't really listening because Claude was petting his hair. He couldn't concentrate on anything else except the fact that he was so comfortable, and he was beginning to doze off.

Claude stopped stroking his hair and asked him, "How about I put up your house for sale and you come live with me and Alois? You'll get the money from the house being sold, and then you can start work at the grocery store."

Ciel was beginning to wake from the absence of the petting so he agreed only half-knowing was Claude offered.

Claude continued to stroke Ciel's hair, "Thank you."

Ciel eventually fell asleep, and Claude took this opportunity to move the boys. He roused Alois from the end of the sofa where he was holding Ciel's feet and he decided to carry Ciel into the bedroom.

Alois crawled in first and took the side of the bed next to the wall then Claude placed Ciel down onto the side of the bed closest to him and tucked both boys in.

'He doesn't even have a pillow here.' Claude thought to himself. He turned down the lantern's fuel usage so that it was dim and left it on the dresser for the boys incase they woke up.

Claude then returned to the living room and settled himself onto the couch with Alois's coat for cover.

'When did Ciel ever have the money to get that food? When did he even have time to go between school and home?' Claude wondered as he, too, fell asleep despite the raging storm outside.


	5. Disruption

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 5: Disruption

Alois smiled and cuddled up close to Ciel for both warmth and comfort. He knew what it was like to have a brother to love and know that you were loved in return, so he wanted to show Ciel what it could be like, not just because it was nice, but he knew that Ciel really needed more people in his life.

Alois couldn't sleep so he rolled over and stared at the ceiling for a while in the hopes he could fall asleep, but it was no good. He was too happy and excited to sleep because Ciel was finally going to move in with him.

'We're going to share a room, make dinner together sometimes for Claude, watch television together, do our homework together, and maybe even give up this whole gang business and start a club instead!' Alois thought to himself and he started bubbling over with happiness.

Ciel twitched a little, but Alois didn't pay much attention. Ciel twitched again and Alois leaned over him to see if he was having a nightmare.

Ciel's eyes were wide open and he was gasping for air, and Alois screamed as loud as he possibly could, "Claude! Hurry! Something is wrong with Ciel! Claude!"

Alois heard Claude trip around but he entered the room as fast as he could and grabbed the lantern.

Claude turned the lantern up all the way so the room was bright enough to see, "Ciel!"

Ciel's face was ashen, his lips turning blue, and he had broke out in a cold sweat.

Claude tried to keep calm, "Can you breathe? One blink for yes two blinks for no."

Ciel blinked twice.

Claude scooped Ciel up in his arms, "Alois, grab your coat from the couch and hurry, we need to get him to the hospital!"

Alois started crying and scrambled for his things as Claude ran out the back door with Ciel, he called over his shoulder, "Lock the door back before you close it!"

Claude ran straight for his car and put Ciel in the backseat so that he could lie down, Alois joined him shortly and sat in the back so he could hold Ciel's head.

Claude started the car and threw it in gear within a few seconds, pulled out of their driveway, and sped on the road to the hospital.

"Thank goodness it's stopped raining at least." Claude said as he checked his rear-view mirror.

Alois petted Ciel's hair and hiccupped through his tears, "Is he going to be okay?"

"If we get him to the hospital soon." Claude said and sped up more, going well over the speed limit.

They finally made it to the hospital after what felt like hours and Claude parked next to the emergency room. He scooped up Ciel and sprinted into the emergency room.

The staff looked up at him, but he didn't give them time to speak, "He can't breathe! Help him! I don't know what's wrong!"

The nurses behind the desk shot up and started shouting orders as another nurse came by with a stretcher for Ciel. Claude placed him on the bed and followed them with Alois in tow to the ICU but was stopped at the doors.

The nurses told him to wait in the chairs next to the doors and that they would be back with any news as soon as they could.

Claude felt helpless as he watched them disappear behind the double doors.

Alois sat down and pulled Claude over into a seat next to him, "What if we hadn't been there for him? Claude, he just has to come live with us!"

Claude pulled Alois in close to muffle his cries, but Claude could barely hold his own back.

A few minutes later, but it felt like hours, a nurse came out of the double doors, "Ciel is going to be fine. He had an allergic reaction to something and we gave him a shot of epinephrine and his swelling has significantly reduced. We're going to move him into a normal room for further observation, and if everything goes well, we'll release him in the morning before school."

Claude let out a huge sigh of relief and Alois hugged him tight, "So everything's going to be okay now?"

"We don't know what caused the reaction in the first place, so I think he needs to move in with us immediately." Claude said.

Alois cheered and the nurse returned to guide them to the room Ciel was assigned. She opened the door and revealed that Ciel was in a room by himself with an oxygen mask.

"He needs to keep that mask on until his oxygen levels are back to normal. I'll give you some privacy, but the doctor will be here shortly." She left and closed the door.

Claude and Alois both walked over and Claude spoke first, "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel so weak, but thank goodness Alois woke up and found me. I couldn't move or anything." Ciel admitted.

Alois put his fingers to his mouth, "Shh, don't overdo it! You need to keep that precious oxygen in your system!"

Ciel smiled.

Claude sat down in the chair next to Ciel's bed, "Do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

"They said it was an allergic reaction, but I'm only really allergic to cats, so I don't know what caused it." Ciel said.

"Shh! Claude you should only ask yes or no questions so he can blink!" Alois giggled and leaned over the bed to hug Ciel.

"While you two are at school today I'm going to have a few of my friends come over and move your stuff into my house, Ciel. Is that okay?" Claude asked.

Ciel blinked once meaning yes.

Alois was so tickled that he didn't want to let go, "We're going to have so much fun living together! We'll play games, do our homework, watch television, and all kinds of other things!"

Ciel nodded, "Alois, you're crushing me. I can't breathe."

"That's silly, I'm not even putting weight on you, but okay." Alois stood away from Ciel.

Ciel still struggled for breath, "It feels like there's a weight on my chest."

Claude leaned over and stroked Ciel's hand, "It's probably left over from the attack earlier."

Ciel struggled to breath, "No, it's like it was before, and now my mouth feels weird. It's like there's tissue or something in it. Claude...I..." Ciel trailed off.

Claude stood and ran out into the hall, "We need a nurse or something in here! He's having another attack!"

The nurses jumped up and quickly came in with an epi- pen, injected him, and told Claude and Alois to leave until the doctor arrived.

Claude put his hands on Alois's shoulders and led him out of the room.

They both sat down in the chairs just outside the room and waited on the doctor.

"What do you think is causing Ciel to do that?" Alois asked, and he was on the verge of tears again.

Claude shrugged, but really looked at Alois's shirt, "It was your shirt! It's covered in cat hair!"

Alois looked at it and quickly tried to pull it off, "How did this even happen? I don't know anyone who has cats!"

"It didn't start to affect him until you two were in the bed." Claude added.

"Maybe a cat broke in?" Alois stated after taking off his shirt.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that." Claude gave Alois his coat.

"You don't have cat hair on your coat, so it must have been the bed." Alois said as he snuggled up in the large coat.

A tall man in a lab coat came over to the room, "Are you two with Ciel?"

"Yes." Claude said,

"Come on. I need to tell you a few things." The doctor said as he went into the room.

Claude and Alois stood and made sure to leave the shirt on the chair outside the room. Claude walked over next to the bed and Alois made sure to stay as close to the door as possible.

"Hello Ciel, I'm glad to see you're doing better." He said.

Ciel nodded, still weak from all the trauma.

The doctor picked up his chart from the end of the bed and said, "We know that an allergy caused your asthma to kick in, so I'm prescribing you this epinephrine that you'll have to carry around at all times. It's in a small epi pen like we've been giving you, so you know how to use it, right?"

Ciel nodded again.

Claude stepped in, "So this is a permanent change, right?"

"Yes, until further notice he'll have to carry these around, but we've made small models of these, so he could keep one in his pocket. It's no big deal. They don't have plungers either, so you just stick and that's it."

Claude nodded, "Are there any side-effects to using these pens?"

"None that we know of. It's just a simple remedy for his allergies, and I'm also prescribing him an inhaler for his asthma." The doctor added and jotted down a few things on his chart.

"When will he be allowed to leave?" Claude asked.

"As soon as his oxygen is back to normal, so if they keep going up at this rate he'll be out in time to get to school." He added and looked over at Alois, "You can come in, you know."

"I can't get close. My clothes are covered in cat hair and he's allergic to cats." Alois added in a small voice.

"Ah, so that's what happened. Well, all I can tell you is try and keep him away from cats as much as possible and this shouldn't happen again. I'm telling the nurses to discharge you at 10:00 so that you can take it easy at home. I'll also write a doctor's excuse for the two of you so you can have the rest of the day off." The doctor jotted a few more things down on his chart and left.

He closed the door and Alois sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room, "What a night!"

Claude smiled but he was still concerned, "Are you feeling okay now?"

Ciel nodded, "My throat is killing me."

"It was swollen closed, so it might be sore for a few more days. You just take it easy so we can get home."

"Do you think I can change out these clothes for a clean gown? I don't wanna trigger his allergies in the car." Alois noted.

Claude nodded and Alois went out into the hall.

Ciel's head nodded a little and before he knew it, he was dozing off.

Claude reached out and held Ciel's hand, "It's okay. You can go to sleep until 10, then I'll take you home."

Ciel was fast asleep.


	6. Heedless

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

Chapter 6: Heedless

Ciel woke as the car stopped in Claude's driveway and he stretched. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in the car, "Where are my clothes?"

"They had to be disposed of because of the cat hair." Claude said as he put the car into park and turned off the engine.

"I only have three uniforms!" Ciel started, but went into a coughing fit.

"You need to take it easy until your lungs feel better. The tubes were almost completely closed off." Claude said as he reached over and petted Ciel's shoulder.

Alois chirped in from the back seat, "You're the same size as me, so you can use some of my clothes! I have plenty to spare!"

Ciel looked back at him and couldn't help but smile, "What happened to your clothes?"

"Mine were covered in cat hair too, so we're thinking it was your bed. Maybe a cat broke in or something." Alois said through his wide smile.

Claude opened the door and got out, then walked around to Ciel's door, "Well, I'm going to grab all your stuff, clean it, and bring it to the house since it's my day off. You two get in the house and fix some breakfast." He opened the door for Ciel.

Ciel got out of the car, turned for his small bag of medicine, and started toward the house.

"Wait, Ciel! You need to clean your feet first since we didn't grab your shoes." Alois said as he bolted out of the car.

Claude smiled and watched the two boys get into the house before he trudged over to Ciel's old house. He picked the lock on the back door before entering again, but noticed the floor was wet and there was a fresh loaf of bread on the counter.

He was concerned that someone had been breaking into Ciel's house while they were gone, and he also wondered how long it had been happening. He decided it was best to hurry and move Ciel's things to the other house as soon as possible.

He decided the sofa in the living room wasn't worth the move, and the same went for the bed, but the small dresser would fit in Alois's room. He walked down the hall and into Ciel's room, but decided the dresser should stay too because of the broken mirror. He grabbed Ciel's last school uniform along with a few more articles of clothing from the drawers, then the underwear and socks from the top.

He folded them all and put them in the kitchen with the food he intended to take and returned down the hall and into the bathroom. He grabbed the remaining shampoo and soap from the shower as well as the washcloths and towels from under the sink and the basket of dirty laundry. After looking the bathroom over again, he couldn't find anything else worth bringing, so he decided to move on.

Claude then returned to the living room and decided to bring the television back for Alois's room. He unplugged it and put it on the counter as well, then he decided to clean out the cabinets and the refrigerator. The cabinets held a single bag of sugar, and a box of stale cereal. Claude took the sugar and then moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed the grapes, apples, celery, mangos, and strawberries from the drawer. Then he grabbed the cheese from the door, inspected the freezer that housed some fresh bacon, pork, and a whole chicken. He was surprised to find all this food because he knew Ciel couldn't afford all that on the small government paycheck he received as a result of this parents' death, but he didn't question its origin too much. He unplugged the refrigerator and all the other appliances that would run up the electricity bill and left for a bag to carry all the belongings.

He grabbed the television and carried it over to his house, greeted the boys in the living room, and carried it on into Alois's room. Claude then grabbed a bag from the closet so he could carry everything else back in one trip before it started raining again.

He jogged back over to the old house and gathered everything from the counter and placed it in the bag, did one more search through the house, and left with the bag in tow.

"I'm back." He said as he entered the house and headed straight for their room. The boys were gathered in the living room watching television.

"Ciel, where is your school stuff? We'll do our homework together!" Alois chirped and started rocking back and forth.

"It's at school. I planned to do it before class." He replied without looking away from the television.

Alois bit his lip, "Um, well, would you help me with mine? I don't really understand math."

"Sure." Ciel blinked and turned off the television, "Let me put my medicine in our room."

He stood and walked into his room and saw Claude hanging clothes in the closet, "They aren't separated."

"Oh, you two are the same size, so I just put them all in here together. Is that a problem?" Claude asked as he put away the last pair of pants.

"Yes! How will I know how many uniforms I have left before laundry?" Ciel said, almost in a panic.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Claude walked over and put his hands on Ciel's shoulders, "All of these are for you and Alois. I'll order more uniforms when I get my paycheck at work."

Ciel looked down and away, "I don't mean to be this much of a burden. I'm so sorry."

"Ciel, listen to me, you're not a burden. If anything, this is a relief for me! I know that you're all right here, I can keep an eye on you, and I know that you're eating well!" He hugged Ciel, "Besides, you still get your check, right? There's money for you and Alois to spend so all of my paycheck can go to bills and groceries."

Ciel smiled because Claude made it sound so easy, "Thank you."

Claude smiled, "You can put your medicine in this drawer here," he pointed, "but you need to keep at least one epi-pen on you at all times."

Ciel nodded, tucked his medicine away, and returned to the living room with Alois.

"Wait, guys, come here." Claude called.

Alois and Ciel both entered a few moments later, "What is it?"

"Change out of those gaudy hospital gowns!" Claude said with a chuckle.

Both boys laughed and changed, and before they all knew it, the sun had set and it was time for dinner.

Claude started baking the chicken and was preparing a salad when Alois came into the kitchen, "That smells good, do you need any help?"

"Please set the table." Claude said as he tossed the salad.

Alois skipped over to the cabinets as Ciel entered the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ciel asked.

"Uhh, grab the silverware." Alois said as he was grabbing plates.

Ciel nodded and walked over to the counter next to Alois and grabbed the knives and forks from the drawer.

"We don't need any spoons." Claude added as he was pouring some dressing over the salad.

Ciel waited for Alois to place the plates before he placed the silverware, then both of them sat down at the table.

Claude checked the chicken and decided it was ready to be removed. He grabbed two potholders and moved the chicken to the top of the oven and then removed the foil. Then he grabbed a carving knife from the board overhead and began cutting.

"It's almost ready boys." Claude said over his shoulder.

Alois giggled and kicked his feet, "It smells so good! Where did you get it?"

"I found it at Ciel's house, oddly enough. I hope you don't mind." Claude admitted.

Ciel gave Alois a side-ways look, "I didn't have a chicken at my house. I only had a few boxed things."

Alois furrowed his brows, "That's not true, when I looked around in your kitchen you had some fruit in the drawer of the refrigerator and some fresh cheese too."

"I didn't have anything. Isn't that why you brought the stew over?" Ciel asked and looked at Claude's back.

Claude turned around, "Could someone have broke into your house?"

Alois laughed, "Who would break into a house to igive/i the owner food?"

Ciel nudged him for laughing, "You do have a point, but how else would it have gotten there if you two didn't do it?"

Claude shrugged, "Maybe it was a gift from Heaven. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like you starving."

Ciel lowered his head at the mention of Heaven, "That's illogical."

"That may be so, but just because it's illogical doesn't mean it's impossible." Claude said as he turned around to finish with the chicken.

After dinner, the boys cleaned off the table and went to bed. Ciel situated his bed on the other side of their room and crawled in under the blankets.

"Who would have known the guest bed you sleep in sometimes would turn out to be your real bed?" Alois shouted as he jumped on his bed.

Ciel snuggled deep into the plush pillow he could now call his own, "It's been so long since I've slept on a real pillow."

Alois smiled, "You're welcome."

Ciel laughed, "We need to get some sleep. We have biology with Sebastian tomorrow morning."

Alois snuggled under the covers, "Why do we have to be in a gang? I wish we could all just get along."

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself. Did we do our homework?" Alois asked in the hopes of changing subjects.

"We have a gang because we run this town, got it? It's a status enhancement and it shows everyone that we're on top; it means we won't be walked all over." Ciel said as he roughly pulled the covers over his head.

Claude, who was listening just outside the door overheard their little scuffle and put his hand to his mouth, 'I wish he would give it up. It's not like a gang is necessary to be successful.'

He walked in, "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight." They both said in unison.

Ciel soon fell fast asleep.

The boys woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

Alois threw back the covers, "I call shower first!"

Ciel roused but didn't move, "Yeah yeah."

Claude heard them moving and poked his head in, "I'll drive you boys to school this morning, so you still have an hour to get ready."

As he left Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh yeah, I live here now. This will take some time to get regular."

Alois ran out of the room with his school uniform, "Shower first!"

Ciel watched him and laughed.

After they were both ready, all three of them ate breakfast, cleaned up, and Claude drove them to school.

Mae-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian were waiting on the sidewalk for them. Ciel and Alois said bye to Claude and Ciel turned to the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Mae-Rin came forward, "Sebastian's gang has moved to the school now. There's five of them total."

"Where are they?" Ciel asked.

Mae-Rin moved over to his side and started pointing, "Of course we know Sebastian, but that red-head over there is his closest friend, Grell, though I think they're a little closer. That guy over there with purple hair is one of the more spoiled people in the group and his name is Soma, and then there's William and Ronald there with the glasses."

"How do you know all this?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you two decided to skip class yesterday and all five of them are in biology." Baldroy commented.

"Ronald is really nice," Finnian commented. "I had to work with him in a group."

"Don't be getting so close to the enemy, guys. We need to stay focused on guarding our territory." Ciel commanded.

Alois and Finnian exchanged a wary glance at each other and lowered their heads, "Yes."

Mae-Rin blew a bubble with her blue gum, "It's almost time for class." She walked ahead so she could make it to her locker first.

Baldroy scratched the back of his head, "I had to work with that Grell character, and boy he's something else."

Ciel spat at the mention of Sebastian's gang, "Let's keep our heads up because this is our turf. This is what we own, and we're not going to stand aside and let them take over."

Alois and Finnian held hands and walked ahead of Ciel and Baldroy.

Ciel followed and barely made it to the steps before the bell announced first class. He broke away from the group and made it over to his locker to retrieve his books.

He only looked up when he saw a hand on his locker, "My my, I can't believe Ciel, the leader of a school gang didn't complete his homework! Or, well, perhaps I can if he's trying to act tough."

Ciel's blood boiled, "If it isn't Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "I thought I should drop by and check in on you, seeing as how I want you in top shape if I'm to take Osaka from you." He propped himself against the lockers.

"I thought all of Tokyo would be enough for you." Ciel said as he slammed his locker shut.

"My appetite can't be assuaged so easily." Sebastian said and waved at someone over Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel turned and saw Paula and Elizabeth giggling and running off.

He turned back to Sebastian, "You stay away from Elizabeth."

Sebastian laughed, "It seems like you should be telling her to stay away from me! She's always calling me, always waving at me; it's a real pain."

Ciel gripped a pen in his left hand, "I mean it. Back off."

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but someone's hands flew up to his mouth, "Now now, Sebastian! We can't let this little brat have his way, can we? Let's get on to class!"

Grell pulled Sebastian's arm, but Sebastian waved bye to Ciel before turning tail and going into Tanaka-sensei's room.

Ciel felt a sharp pain in his left hand and looked down to see that he had broken his pen in half.

"Now how will I get my homework finished?"


	7. Misinformation

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 7: Misinformation

Ciel stormed into the classroom and slammed his books down hard before he sat down roughly in his seat. To his left was Mae-Rin and to his right was Alois, as always, but he couldn't help but look around for Sebastian's crew. He found them across the room directly with Sebastian in the middle, Grell to his right with Soma on the other side, then William to his left with Ronald on the other side.

Ciel leaned over and whispered to Mae-Rin, "Do you have an extra pen? I didn't complete my assignment while I was off and I broke my last pen."

She snapped out of her blank stare and handed him a pen, "It's a spare, so keep it."

Ciel took the pen and quickly opened his notebook to finish his assignment. He quickly scrawled answers as if he had studied the paper beforehand, which seemed to be a talent he possessed.

As he was finishing the last question, he looked up to find Sebastian scrawling in a notepad, but they locked eyes and Sebastian smiled.

Ciel blushed, though he didn't know why, and he quickly finished the last question as Tanaka entered.

"Okay students, I'll need your completed assignments on my desk now, and then today you'll be in groups." He ordered.

In unison the class groaned, to which Tanaka added, "Don't worry, I've chosen your groups prior to this class."

Ciel gathered his group's papers and walked up to the desk, "This also contains my assignment from when I missed class."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Tanaka nodded.

Ciel returned to his seat and leaned over to Alois, but he was too busy with Finnian. He then turned to Mae-Rin, but she was drawing nonsense in her notebook, and Baldroy was sleeping already.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair to wait for Tanaka's instructions, and he just happened to glance at Sebastian again, who was still scrawling in his notepad. Grell, who was sitting next to him, was scowling in Ciel's direction. Ciel quickly looked away before Sebastian could make eye contact.

Tanaka stood, as if on queue, "Right, now that I have everyone's papers I'll name off groups so that you and your partner can begin working. The first two on my list are Finnian and Ronald."

Finnian perked up and looked over at Ronald, who waved, to which Finnian waved back.

"Then we'll have Paula and Sebastian. Then it's Alois and William, then Soma and Mae-Rin." Tanaka continued.

Ciel sighed in relief because that meant he wasn't paired with Sebastian. He waited patiently for his name to be called.

"And our last group has three members, whom are Grell, Ciel, and Elizabeth." Tanaka finished as he shifted his glasses and turned around to write the instructions on the board.

Ciel gasped at having the chance to work with Elizabeth, but wasn't too keen on the idea of working with Grell.

Grell stood and walked over to Ciel, who was completely alone at the large table, and sat down in Alois's seat. Elizabeth walked over slowly and sat down gently.

Grell started twirling his hair, "Okay, I'll do the first part, Ciel does the second part, and you, Elizabeth, do the third part then we switch and copy, okay?"

Ciel, outraged that Grell immediately took charge looked at him and stated, "I will not take orders from someone like you. I'll assist as needed, but otherwise I work alone."

Grell propped his head up on his hand and smiled at Ciel, "No need to be hostile. I merely suggested the fastest means by which we can finish our work so that you don't have to rush in and complete it tomorrow morning."

Ciel scowled on the inside and dived into his work, trying to ignore Grell completely, but while he was turned from Grell he was allowed the chance to glance up at Elizabeth, and only ended up hurting himself.

He followed her line of vision and found that she was staring at Sebastian, who was in turn staring at her. Outraged, Ciel gripped his pen, but then he remembered what happened the last time, and placed it on the table.

Grell giggled and inched closer, "What's the matter, little Ciel? Are you having trouble with your work...or is it something else?" He grinned from ear to ear.

Ciel glared at Grell and grabbed his arm, pulling him close, and whispered, "It's none of your business what I do or what I think." He released him.

Grell dusted himself off and shrugged, "There's no need for you to be so rough. I'm trying to work."

Ciel rolled his eyes and still occasionally glanced at Elizabeth, who was still staring in his enemy's direction.

Tanaka stood and announced, "Also, students, there will be a short assembly after class, so be prepared to continue on to the auditorium when dismissed." He nodded and sat down again.

Alois looked over to Ciel and noticed he was somewhat pale. He leaned over to Ronald and asked, "Do you think Ciel looks all right? I know you haven't seen him much, but I don't think he was this pale when he came in this morning."

Ronald looked up from his work, "Actually, he looks a little sweaty too. I hope he's okay."

Alois pulled his bag close and secretly reached in and grabbed an epi-pen he promised to hold on to for Ciel as they were unpacking everything. He stood casually and walked over with a small piece of paper to throw away so he would have an excuse to leave his seat. Luckily the trash bin was directly behind Ciel.

He walked in that direction, but caught a glance from Tanaka. Alois casually held up the paper and Tanaka nodded. Alois then purposefully tapped his feet by the bin to get Ciel's attention. Ciel turned and immediately stood to join Alois by the bin with a few unneeded pieces of paper for an excuse.

"Ciel, are you okay? You look ill." Alois said in a very low voice.

Ciel shrugged, "My chest feels tight."

Alois looked around and very quickly slipped the epi-pen into Ciel's pocket and winked, "Next time, don't forget your medicine."

Ciel smiled, "I can't believe I left without at least one. Thanks for looking out for me."

Alois smiled, "I found it in my bag. Remember when you asked me to hold it for you? I guess I never took it out."

Ciel patted his back, "Thank you so much."

Tanaka looked up, "All students on task."

Ciel and Alois immediately left the bin and returned to their seats.

Elizabeth shifted in her seat, "Ciel, umm, could you help me with number thirteen?"

Ciel immediately looked over at her work so he could see her beautiful script as well as look at what the question was asking.

"The question basically asks for the best tool to cut through the pig's chest. As in, would you rather use a knife or specialized scissors?"

Elizabeth wearily replied, "The scissors seem like they would crush bones rather than cut through clean...but the knife would be difficult."

Ciel smiled, "You're getting the right idea. Try to incorporate those thoughts in your answer and then provide a 'best' tool rather than the 'right' tool."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Ciel blushed slightly because she had never smiled for him before.

Grell inched closer, "I want you to look over my paper, boss." He said in a teasing fashion.

Ciel rolled his eyes, but looked over the paper anyway, and to his amazement it was completely flawless.

"I can tell from the look on your face that I've done a marvelous job." Grell said as he inched closer, "But let allow me to let you in on a little secret. Stay away from Sebastian"

Ciel let Grell snatch his paper back, "What on Earth do you mean 'stay away'? I've been doing my best to avoid him!"

Grell sneered, "Don't act so coy with me, brat."

Ciel's breath was getting lighter and he could barely speak, "I have no interest."

Grell moved closer, "Something awful might happen to you if you continue as you are. You're all he talks about now."

Ciel couldn't even utter a simple response because he could no longer breathe, and his chest was burning. He fingered the pocket that housed his epi-pen as he was preparing for an injection.

Grell casually looked away and reviewed his work, and Ciel glanced once more at Elizabeth, who was still at work on her paper. He then looked around the room and saw that no one was watching, so he took out the epi-pen. He grasped it in his right hand, removed the gray cap and the clear cover from the black end, and thrust it into his thigh. He counted backwards from 10 and then removed the sweet medicine from his leg.

As he was putting it all back together, he gathered his things and was preparing for a trip to the infirmary. He needed a real dose of the medication because the epi-pen is only temporary.

"Tanaka-sensei," Ciel barely managed, "I need to get to the infirmary."

Tanaka stood, rushed over to Ciel, and hurriedly escorted him out of the room. Everyone was looking around wild-eyed and no one could keep from talking.

Alois ran to the door but then returned to his seat as he knew Claude had made arrangements with the school about Ciel's condition.

Alois watched as Elizabeth rushed over and grabbed Paula's hands. Both immediately began sobbing and Sebastian glared in Grell's direction.

Ronald leaned in closer to Alois, "What happened? Is he going to be all right?"

Alois nodded, "Yeah, it was just his allergies. He used his epi-pen, so he should be okay for a bit, but he needed a larger dose, I think."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you've got it all figured out!" He flashed a large smile.

A few minutes later Tanaka returned to the classroom, "All right, students, back to work. We still have class time left."

Everyone returned to their seats, but as they settled down, the bell signaled it was time for them to gather in the auditorium.

Elizabeth was still clinging to Paula, Sebastian was at Grell's side, and Alois walked up to Tanaka's desk.

"Sensei, is Ciel going to be all right?"

Tanaka looked up, "Oh, yes, it was just his allergies. The nurse had plenty of his medications on-hand, so he should be in the next class after the announcements have been made."

Alois smiled and rushed out into the hallway, nearly bumping into Sebastian.

"I'm sorry! Excuse me, Sebastian." Alois said as he ran past him and to his locker.

Sebastian put a worried hand to his mouth and turned in the direction of the auditorium.

Ciel woke later in the nurse's station, "Where am I?"

The nurse smiled, "You passed out from lack of oxygen. Don't worry, though, you'll be fine in a few minutes."

Ciel sat up and looked around, "What time is it?"

"Nearly 9:45, so you'll be reporting to your third class when the bell rings." She smiled and handed Ciel a small cup of water.

Ciel managed it, but his throat was on fire, "What about the announcement?"

"It was only a drug seminar, so don't worry about it." She took the cup and left the room, "If you need anything please call for me, and when the bell rings you are free to go."

Ciel chose to lie back down for his remaining time, but he didn't want to think about what the students were going to say.

The bell sounded sooner than he thought, so he rose and headed for the door, "Thank you, nurse."

She blinked and then laughed, "You're welcome, and try to be careful next time!"

Ciel left her station and returned to his locker so he could prepare himself for his third class, geometry.

As he was grabbing his books, Mae-Rin ran over to him, "What happened?"

Ciel blinked, "I took my epi-pen for my allergies."

"The students are saying that you took drugs in Tanaka-sensei's class." Mae-Rin said in a hushed voice.

"They what?!" Ciel was shocked.

"Elizabeth told Paula that she saw you inject something in your leg and then you had to get to the infirmary, then we all went to a drug seminar that mainly focused on overdoses. We're going to have to work hard to get you out of this one." She said with a heavy heart.

Ciel's head was spinning, whether it was from the news or his exertion he couldn't tell, all he knew in the midst of this storm of events was that he needed to keep it all from Sebastian or he would lose Osaka.

Chapter 7: Misinformation

Ciel stormed into the classroom and slammed his books down hard before he sat down roughly in his seat. To his left was Mae-Rin and to his right was Alois, as always, but he couldn't help but look around for Sebastian's crew. He found them across the room directly with Sebastian in the middle, Grell to his right with Soma on the other side, then William to his left with Ronald on the other side.  
Ciel leaned over and whispered to Mae-Rin, "Do you have an extra pen? I didn't complete my assignment while I was off and I broke my last pen."  
She snapped out of her blank stare and handed him a pen, "It's a spare, so keep it."  
Ciel took the pen and quickly opened his notebook to finish his assignment. He quickly scrawled answers as if he had studied the paper beforehand, which seemed to be a talent he possessed.  
As he was finishing the last question, he looked up to find Sebastian scrawling in a notepad, but they locked eyes and Sebastian smiled.  
Ciel blushed, though he didn't know why, and he quickly finished the last question as Tanaka entered.  
"Okay students, I'll need your completed assignments on my desk now, and then today you'll be in groups." He ordered.  
In unison the class groaned, to which Tanaka added, "Don't worry, I've chosen your groups prior to this class."  
Ciel gathered his group's papers and walked up to the desk, "This also contains my assignment from when I missed class."  
"Ah, yes, thank you." Tanaka nodded.  
Ciel returned to his seat and leaned over to Alois, but he was too busy with Finnian. He then turned to Mae-Rin, but she was drawing nonsense in her notebook, and Baldroy was sleeping already.  
He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair to wait for Tanaka's instructions, and he just happened to glance at Sebastian again, who was still scrawling in his notepad. Grell, who was sitting next to him, was scowling in Ciel's direction. Ciel quickly looked away before Sebastian could make eye contact.  
Tanaka stood, as if on queue, "Right, now that I have everyone's papers I'll name off groups so that you and your partner can begin working. The first two on my list are Finnian and Ronald."  
Finnian perked up and looked over at Ronald, who waved, to which Finnian waved back.  
"Then we'll have Paula and Sebastian. Then it's Alois and William, then Soma and Mae-Rin." Tanaka continued.  
Ciel sighed in relief because that meant he wasn't paired with Sebastian. He waited patiently for his name to be called.  
"And our last group has three members, whom are Grell, Ciel, and Elizabeth." Tanaka finished as he shifted his glasses and turned around to write the instructions on the board.  
Ciel gasped at having the chance to work with Elizabeth, but wasn't too keen on the idea of working with Grell.  
Grell stood and walked over to Ciel, who was completely alone at the large table, and sat down in Alois's seat. Elizabeth walked over slowly and sat down gently.  
Grell started twirling his hair, "Okay, I'll do the first part, Ciel does the second part, and you, Elizabeth, do the third part then we switch and copy, okay?"  
Ciel, outraged that Grell immediately took charge looked at him and stated, "I will not take orders from someone like you. I'll assist as needed, but otherwise I work alone."  
Grell propped his head up on his hand and smiled at Ciel, "No need to be hostile. I merely suggested the fastest means by which we can finish our work so that you don't have to rush in and complete it tomorrow morning."  
Ciel scowled on the inside and dived into his work, trying to ignore Grell completely, but while he was turned from Grell he was allowed the chance to glance up at Elizabeth, and only ended up hurting himself.  
He followed her line of vision and found that she was staring at Sebastian, who was in turn staring at her. Outraged, Ciel gripped his pen, but then he remembered what happened the last time, and placed it on the table.  
Grell giggled and inched closer, "What's the matter, little Ciel? Are you having trouble with your work...or is it something else?" He grinned from ear to ear.  
Ciel glared at Grell and grabbed his arm, pulling him close, and whispered, "It's none of your business what I do or what I think." He released him.  
Grell dusted himself off and shrugged, "There's no need for you to be so rough. I'm trying to work."  
Ciel rolled his eyes and still occasionally glanced at Elizabeth, who was still staring in his enemy's direction.  
Tanaka stood and announced, "Also, students, there will be a short assembly after class, so be prepared to continue on to the auditorium when dismissed." He nodded and sat down again.  
Alois looked over to Ciel and noticed he was somewhat pale. He leaned over to Ronald and asked, "Do you think Ciel looks all right? I know you haven't seen him much, but I don't think he was this pale when he came in this morning."  
Ronald looked up from his work, "Actually, he looks a little sweaty too. I hope he's okay."  
Alois pulled his bag close and secretly reached in and grabbed an epi-pen he promised to hold on to for Ciel as they were unpacking everything. He stood casually and walked over with a small piece of paper to throw away so he would have an excuse to leave his seat. Luckily the trash bin was directly behind Ciel.  
He walked in that direction, but caught a glance from Tanaka. Alois casually held up the paper and Tanaka nodded. Alois then purposefully tapped his feet by the bin to get Ciel's attention. Ciel turned and immediately stood to join Alois by the bin with a few unneeded pieces of paper for an excuse.  
"Ciel, are you okay? You look ill." Alois said in a very low voice.  
Ciel shrugged, "My chest feels tight."  
Alois looked around and very quickly slipped the epi-pen into Ciel's pocket and winked, "Next time, don't forget your medicine."  
Ciel smiled, "I can't believe I left without at least one. Thanks for looking out for me."  
Alois smiled, "I found it in my bag. Remember when you asked me to hold it for you? I guess I never took it out."  
Ciel patted his back, "Thank you so much."  
Tanaka looked up, "All students on task."  
Ciel and Alois immediately left the bin and returned to their seats.  
Elizabeth shifted in her seat, "Ciel, umm, could you help me with number thirteen?"  
Ciel immediately looked over at her work so he could see her beautiful script as well as look at what the question was asking.  
"The question basically asks for the best tool to cut through the pig's chest. As in, would you rather use a knife or specialized scissors?"  
Elizabeth wearily replied, "The scissors seem like they would crush bones rather than cut through clean...but the knife would be difficult."  
Ciel smiled, "You're getting the right idea. Try to incorporate those thoughts in your answer and then provide a 'best' tool rather than the 'right' tool."  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
Ciel blushed slightly because she had never smiled for him before.  
Grell inched closer, "I want you to look over my paper, boss." He said in a teasing fashion.  
Ciel rolled his eyes, but looked over the paper anyway, and to his amazement it was completely flawless.  
"I can tell from the look on your face that I've done a marvelous job." Grell said as he inched closer, "But let allow me to let you in on a little secret. Stay away from Sebastian"  
Ciel let Grell snatch his paper back, "What on Earth do you mean 'stay away'? I've been doing my best to avoid him!"  
Grell sneered, "Don't act so coy with me, brat."  
Ciel's breath was getting lighter and he could barely speak, "I have no interest."  
Grell moved closer, "Something awful might happen to you if you continue as you are. You're all he talks about now."  
Ciel couldn't even utter a simple response because he could no longer breathe, and his chest was burning. He fingered the pocket that housed his epi-pen as he was preparing for an injection.  
Grell casually looked away and reviewed his work, and Ciel glanced once more at Elizabeth, who was still at work on her paper. He then looked around the room and saw that no one was watching, so he took out the epi-pen. He grasped it in his right hand, removed the gray cap and the clear cover from the black end, and thrust it into his thigh. He counted backwards from 10 and then removed the sweet medicine from his leg.  
As he was putting it all back together, he gathered his things and was preparing for a trip to the infirmary. He needed a real dose of the medication because the epi-pen is only temporary.  
"Tanaka-sensei," Ciel barely managed, "I need to get to the infirmary."  
Tanaka stood, rushed over to Ciel, and hurriedly escorted him out of the room. Everyone was looking around wild-eyed and no one could keep from talking.  
Alois ran to the door but then returned to his seat as he knew Claude had made arrangements with the school about Ciel's condition.  
Alois watched as Elizabeth rushed over and grabbed Paula's hands. Both immediately began sobbing and Sebastian glared in Grell's direction.  
Ronald leaned in closer to Alois, "What happened? Is he going to be all right?"  
Alois nodded, "Yeah, it was just his allergies. He used his epi-pen, so he should be okay for a bit, but he needed a larger dose, I think."  
"Oh, okay. I'm glad you've got it all figured out!" He flashed a large smile.  
A few minutes later Tanaka returned to the classroom, "All right, students, back to work. We still have class time left."  
Everyone returned to their seats, but as they settled down, the bell signaled it was time for them to gather in the auditorium.  
Elizabeth was still clinging to Paula, Sebastian was at Grell's side, and Alois walked up to Tanaka's desk.  
"Sensei, is Ciel going to be all right?"  
Tanaka looked up, "Oh, yes, it was just his allergies. The nurse had plenty of his medications on-hand, so he should be in the next class after the announcements have been made."  
Alois smiled and rushed out into the hallway, nearly bumping into Sebastian.  
"I'm sorry! Excuse me, Sebastian." Alois said as he ran past him and to his locker.  
Sebastian put a worried hand to his mouth and turned in the direction of the auditorium.  
Ciel woke later in the nurse's station, "Where am I?"  
The nurse smiled, "You passed out from lack of oxygen. Don't worry, though, you'll be fine in a few minutes."  
Ciel sat up and looked around, "What time is it?"  
"Nearly 9:45, so you'll be reporting to your third class when the bell rings." She smiled and handed Ciel a small cup of water.  
Ciel managed it, but his throat was on fire, "What about the announcement?"  
"It was only a drug seminar, so don't worry about it." She took the cup and left the room, "If you need anything please call for me, and when the bell rings you are free to go."  
Ciel chose to lie back down for his remaining time, but he didn't want to think about what the students were going to say.  
The bell sounded sooner than he thought, so he rose and headed for the door, "Thank you, nurse."  
She blinked and then laughed, "You're welcome, and try to be careful next time!"  
Ciel left her station and returned to his locker so he could prepare himself for his third class, geometry.  
As he was grabbing his books, Mae-Rin ran over to him, "What happened?"  
Ciel blinked, "I took my epi-pen for my allergies."  
"The students are saying that you took drugs in Tanaka-sensei's class." Mae-Rin said in a hushed voice.  
"They what?!" Ciel was shocked.  
"Elizabeth told Paula that she saw you inject something in your leg and then you had to get to the infirmary, then we all went to a drug seminar that mainly focused on overdoses. We're going to have to work hard to get you out of this one." She said with a heavy heart.  
Ciel's head was spinning, whether it was from the news or his exertion he couldn't tell, all he knew in the midst of this storm of events was that he needed to keep it all from Sebastian or he would lose Osaka.


	8. Incubus

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 8: Incubus

Ciel was walking to geometry and trying to sort his thoughts at the same time, but he accidentally bumped into Alois on the way inside.

"Sorry." Ciel said with a lowered voice.

Alois gave a weak smile as they both entered the classroom and took their seats. Ciel looked around and managed to lock eyes with Sebastian, who simply smiled in his direction.

Ciel looked away quickly and tried to focus on the tip of his pen, but his lined paper started to blur together and he felt dizzy again.

'What's going on with me? I can't focus.' He thought to himself.

He looked up to try and find Alois, but couldn't seem to find him. Ciel looked back down at his notebook and thought about trying to review previous notes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're still not feeling well, are you?" A soothing voice echoed in his ear.

Ciel instinctively shook his head.

"Then I shall be your partner for this class period. Is that all right?"

Ciel nodded, but wanted to know who his partner was because Alois would then be left alone. He turned and saw the same poisonous smile he did the day he first came to class.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing over here?" Ciel asked too loud for Sebastian's approval.

Sebastian put a single finger over his mouth and winked, "I came to be your partner for this class period."

Ciel gritted his teeth, but then smiled, "Actually, I already have a partner."

"Oh? Where is he?" Sebastian pointed to Alois, who was across the room and already paired with Ronald.

Ciel's mouth stood agape and his eye twitched. Sebastian smiled and pulled a seat over to Ciel's desk.

Ciel's mouth was still open, so Sebastian leaned in seductively and touched his chin, "You look much more appealing when your mouth is closed."

Ciel already couldn't stand him, "I don't have to listen to this! I still have Mae-Rin!"

Ciel turned around to find her already paired with Soma, and she was actually giggling like a girl; unlike herself.

"This is absurd." Ciel turned around and crossed his arms as he sat hard in the chair.

Sebastian opened his notebook, "Sensei won't be in for a while, so why don't we begin with today's lesson?"

Ciel eyed Sebastian, "We haven't been exposed to the material, and I hardly want to teach myself a wrong method only to have the trouble of breaking it and starting over, so no thank you." He waved a hand in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian grabbed his hand, "I have been exposed, though."

Ciel's hand was on fire, but not from anger. He was confused, and all at once his mind went blank.

He let his hand slowly fall out of Sebastian's grasp and he cleared his throat. Ciel looked down at his notebook and then glanced over to Sebastian's textbook.

"Can you really show me today's lesson? It might be beneficial to hear it twice." He made the mistake of glancing at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian grinned at him and lowered his eyelids, "Of course I can." He said in a low, seductive voice.

Ciel could feel himself blushing, "Don't tease me. I'm not a homo."

Sebastian widened his gaze, "I said nothing of the sort, but it can be beneficial to speak one's mind."

Ciel glared in his direction, "What are you implying?"

Sebastian gave an exaggerated shrug and chuckled.

Ciel, now angered, shoved a finger in Sebastian's face, "Don't get any foolish ideas with me!"

Sebastian never took his eyes from Ciel's face, but he gently kissed the tip of Ciel's finger, and it sent shivers through the boy's body.

Ciel's eyes widened and he grew silent for the rest of the class duration, and when Sebastian stood to leave, Ciel impulsively grabbed Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with an expression of adoration, "Would you like to join me for the next class?"

Ciel gave a distant nod so that no one else could tell what he was doing if he were being watched.

Sebastian flicked his eyes left to right and winked. Ciel understood that no one was watching him, so he gathered his things and followed Sebastian into the hall.

"Put your things away, you won't need them for your next lesson." Sebastian said as he tucked his things away in his own locker.

Ciel, as if he were in a dream, put his things away and silently followed Sebastian down the hall, but looked over his shoulder to ensure no one else was following. He didn't know exactly why he agreed so easily, but he was drawn to Sebastian.

'The longer I am around him, the stronger the pull becomes…and I can't stop looking at his beautiful eyes.' Ciel thought to himself as they rounded the corner.

Ciel reached out to touch Sebastian's back, but Sebastian unexpectedly turned around and winked before opening a door to their left.

Ciel looked into the room and his eyes widened, "This room has been abandoned for almost two years! You can't possibly have a lesson in this room."

As he turned to leave, Sebastian grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the dark room before shutting the door behind them.

Ciel thrashed around to get out of Sebastian's grasp and finally broke free, "What are you doing? Do you have any idea of what could happen to us if we're caught cutting class?"

Sebastian shook his head slightly and smiled, "Since it is abandoned, no one will be expecting us to be here."

Ciel moved back to the door and tried to leave, but he found it to be locked. He whipped around to demand an answer from Sebastian, but found that he was holding a key and taunting him with it.

"Give that to me! I'll be late for my next lesson." Ciel demanded as he stormed over to him.

Sebastian laughed and put the key in his mouth. He pocketed it in his jaw and said, "You'll have to get it from me."

Angered, Ciel slapped him across his face and Sebastian grabbed both his wrists.

"Using only your mouth." He said in a low voice.

"You're kidding. Let me out of this room, now. I know you only trapped me in here because you want to take over Osaka, as if Tokyo weren't enough." He rolled his eyes.

Sebastian smirked, "Is that what you think?"

Ciel laughed, "It's what I know, and I know that your little Grell must be missing you, so we should leave before he starts looking for us."

Sebastian got to his knees and pulled Ciel down with him, "Ciel, you know the only way out, so stop delaying and get on with it."

Ciel grew wide-eyed, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Sebastian didn't reply, but looked deep into Ciel's eyes. Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes which had a certain glow in the dim light. He moved a hand to Sebastian's smooth cheek which had an unnatural heat.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Ciel apologized.

Sebastian released his other hand and moved his hands slowly around Ciel's waist, "I would endure unimaginable torture for you."

"What? Stop whispering." Ciel could barely hear anything over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears.

Sebastian drew him closer so that their lips were a hair's breadth apart, "You have no idea how I feel about you."

Ciel's face was growing hot and his heart began to beat unnaturally fast, "I feel so odd when you hold me like this."

Sebastian shivered as Ciel's hot breath touched his lips, "My knees gave out long ago…I need you more than you know, Ciel."

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian's expression. He knew then that he wasn't lying, and Ciel couldn't hold back anymore.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled him down to his lips, and Sebastian hungrily kissed Ciel before passing the key into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel pocketed the key like Sebastian did as he continued to kiss him. He parted for a breath, removed the key from his mouth and put it in his actual pocket.

Sebastian ran his hands up and down Ciel's back as he pulled him back for another kiss.

Ciel was putty in Sebastian's strong and seemingly knowing hands. Sebastian broke the kiss first this time, but continued kissing down Ciel's small neck and collarbone.

Ciel gripped his broad shoulders, "Sebastian…I don't know what's happening to me."

Sebastian kissed further down, unbuttoning Ciel's shirt the further south he moved, and eventually flicked his tongue at the skin just above Ciel's pants.

Ciel sat down and tried to quickly unbutton his pants and remove them, and Sebastian did the same.

Ciel didn't understand how his body was reacting, but he didn't care as long as Sebastian continued to touch him. Sebastian moved in closer, kissing his ankles at first as he slowly moved further and further up his body. He kissed Ciel's thighs, higher and higher, and eventually took Ciel in his mouth.

Ciel threw his head back and moaned loudly. Sebastian leaned forward and covered his mouth.

Ciel understood and let his head fall back down on the floor. Sebastian pleasured Ciel a bit longer and started exploring other places.

"W-What are you doing?" Ciel could barely make out.

"I'm preparing you." Sebastian said quietly.

Sebastian removed his finger and moved over Ciel's body. He kissed up Ciel's naked stomach, chest, neck, and lips. Sebastian moved so that he was in the perfect position and slowly slid into place.

Ciel's toes curled and he tried to muffle his cries of pain and pleasure. Sebastian kissed him over and over, and Ciel eventually relaxed.

Sebastian held his hands and kissed him over and over on the ears, lips, and neck. Ciel was in a daze; all he could feel was Sebastian, all he could hear was his heart pounding, and all he could do was cry out in pleasure.

"S-Sebastian I'm-" Ciel tried to call out, but the words arrived too late, and Sebastian was covered in a mess.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel and kissed him, "The same time as I."

Ciel's eyes widened, "Where?"

Sebastian smiled and removed himself, and Ciel finally realized what had just happened.

"We…we just…oh my God!" Ciel stood, but quickly had to grab onto Sebastian's shoulders for support.

"Sebastian…it's running down my legs." Ciel whispered, still in shock.

Sebastian stood and helped Ciel dress again, "You should come to my house with me today. I have some things I need to tell you."

Ciel was outraged, "You just took advantage of me…and now you want me to go home with you? No!"

Sebastian got back to his knees after dressing, "Please."

Ciel got butterflies in his stomach, "All right." He removed the key from his pants and walked over to the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and followed. He pointed to the bolt lock above the doorknob and unlocked it for Ciel, opened the door and left.

Ciel looked at the key, at the door, and fell to his knees.

"I feel like crying."


	9. Tremors

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 9: Tremors

Ciel waited impatiently for the last bell to ring. He tapped his pen on his desk over and over in the hopes that the clock would move faster, but it was in vain because the clock seemed to move even slower than when he first started watching. In addition, he began tapping his foot in an opposite beat to his pen, and soon enough the clock progressed another minute.

'I need to be the first one out of here so that Alois won't have time to catch up to me. This needs to be swift, careful, and-' Ciel's thought was interrupted by the final bell.

Dumbfounded, Ciel clumsily gathered his books and papers, and in turn was the last to leave the classroom. He ran into the hallway and quickly dodged students to get to his locker before anyone could give his position away to Alois.

'That's all I need right now.' Ciel thought to himself as he dumped his books in his locker and slammed it shut.

"You're in a hurry. Why rush when you have all day and night?" Sebastian cooed from behind Ciel.

Ciel's knees grew weak, but he was still flustered from earlier, "I don't want Alois to see me leaving with someone like you."

Sebastian blew air into Ciel's ear, "Then we can be the last two to leave."

Ciel's heart was beating too fast to keep quiet, "He'll wait for us, for me."

Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and felt of his heart, "Then come ahead with me. Alois is in the back hallway saying goodbye to Ronald."

Ciel put a hand to his chest to try and steady his heartbeat, "All right, let's leave."

Sebastian put his long, strong arm around Ciel's waist and guided him toward the doors to the front entrance of the school. He pushed them open and started to guide Ciel to the front gates when other students started to take notice.

"What if they tell Alois?" Ciel asked in a hushed voice.

"What can he do about it?" Sebastian replied in a regular tone.

Ciel bit his lip as he had nothing else to say. Sebastian walked to the gate and turned right, which was odd for Ciel as he was used to turning left after leaving school, but this was the way to Sebastian's house, so he had to take as much mental mapping as possible: know your enemy.

Sebastian walked to the end of the block and then stopped at the crosswalk that turned left, "I'm not walking you directly to my home, Ciel. That would take entirely too long and I do want you in good condition when we arrive."

Ciel, now confused, asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Sebastian could only smile in response before walking across the crosswalk. Ciel was melting and angry at the same time, but he couldn't reject for a change.

Sebastian walked over to the next block where a convenience store parking lot took up a large amount of space.

He noticed Ciel looking at the store, "Would you like anything from here before we go?"

Ciel shook his head and allowed Sebastian to lead him into the parking lot. Sebastian reached into his pocket and retrieved a set of car keys.

"You can drive?" Ciel asked in a serious tone.

Sebastian winked, "You can't?"

"I'm only fifteen." Ciel responded in a lowered voice.

"I'm older than you, so naturally I have more privileges." He jingled the keys in front of Ciel, which made him angry, but also reminded him of the key he still had in his pocket.

'I'm going to make him pay for that.' Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian walked over to a jet black car and opened the passenger door for Ciel.

"This can't be your car." Ciel said in disbelief.

Sebastian smiled, "It is, and I would be more cooperative if I were you."

"You have a foreign car?" Ciel asked.

"It's a 2011 Infiniti M56." Sebastian pointed to the side on which he was hold the door for Ciel, and Ciel couldn't resist the offer.

Sebastian smiled and shut the door before walking around to the driver's side and getting inside. He buckled himself in and looked at Ciel.

He ran his eyes over Ciel, "You know, I've taken advantage of you without knowing what your entire body is like. We need to change this."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a shocked expression, "What? I can't believe you would say something like that to me!"

"Calm down, I don't want you to have another attack on me." Sebastian said in a serious tone as he started the car.

"What do you mean attack? I have severe allergies to cats is all, so I don't know why I broke down in class." Ciel admitted.

Sebastian pressed a few buttons on the control panel and turned on some music, "You had a similar attack before in biology, so I thought you had asthma."

"I have that too." Ciel admitted as he looked down at his fingers.

Sebastian reached over and grabbed one of Ciel's small hands. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"I care for you more than you know, Ciel." Sebastian said while looking deep into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel pulled his hand away, "How can you say things like this to me?"

Sebastian winked and eventually pulled out of the parking lot. He pulled out into the street and turned left onto the street before making a few turns in some places foreign to Ciel.

"Why did you invite me to your home in the first place?" Ciel asked with his eyes cast down.

Sebastian moved his hand back over to hold Ciel's, "I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to tell me?" Ciel looked out of the window.

Sebastian rubbed the delicate skin he was holding in his hands, "It's so important to me that you know this, and I want to be in a private setting."

Ciel bit his lip before asking his next question, "Do you live with your parents?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I don't have parents, just like you."

Ciel whipped around to look at his face, but knew he was serious all the same.

"I know more about you than you think, Ciel." Sebastian said as he caressed Ciel's hand.

Ciel became angered, "I don't believe that for an instant."

"Just hold all questions until we reach my home." Sebastian said as he turned left into a questionable part of town.

Ciel unconsciously locked his door, which evoked a laugh from Sebastian.

"Not much longer, be patient." Sebastian cooed.

Ciel started tapping his foot again, but was surprised to come to a complete stop in front of a large, two-story house with an abundant yard.

He looked back to see the town, but there was only a lonely stone road, "When did we get here?"

Sebastian smiled as he put the car in park and turned it off, "You weren't paying attention? I could keep you here forever and you couldn't find your way back."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a weary expression, but Sebastian burst out laughing.

"I'm only teasing." He got out and walked around to Ciel's side to open the door for him.

Ciel got out and looked around at the house and grass. He took a deep breath and suddenly coughed.

Sebastian smiled and reached out for his cheek, "You have asthma, so you shouldn't go breathing in all this pollen from the outside air. Let's go inside."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and lead him to the door.

Ciel released Sebastian's hand and instead linked arms with him as he unlocked the door.

Sebastian opened the door and motioned for Ciel to enter first, and then followed Ciel inside.

Ciel didn't have time to take in the scenery as he was soon picked up off his feet and carried over to a set of stairs.

"What are you doing, Sebastian? Put me down!" Ciel fought.

"Please Ciel, don't fidget while I'm on a staircase. I'll put you down as soon as we arrive." Sebastian said with a weary voice.

Ciel calmed himself and allowed Sebastian to carry him up the stairs. Sebastian arrived on the landing and walked down the hall to enter a bedroom on the left.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and placed Ciel down gently before he pushed him on his back and started kissing his neck.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel tried to push him off, but was too weak.

Sebastian grabbed his hands and kissed him hard, but pulled back quickly because Ciel tried to bite him.

"There is no need for violence." Sebastian said as he still had Ciel pinned to the bed.

Ciel's eyes started to water, "Is this all you want me for? Now that you've had a taste you want it all, and when there's nothing new about me you'll toss me aside!" Ciel looked away from Sebastian's face.

Sebastian's face went from calm to worried, and back to relief, "Ciel, I need to tell you something."

Ciel refused eye contact, "Release me."

Sebastian let go of his hands and pulled Ciel into a sitting position in his lap.

Ciel instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian, "Tell me."

Sebastian placed a hand on each side of Ciel's face and pulled him far enough away to look into his eyes, "I love you."

Ciel's heart thumped hard once, "What was that?"

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian repeated.

Ciel put his hands on his head to keep it from exploding, "You're lying!"

"I love you, Ciel. I love you more than anything." Sebastian repeated.

Ciel tried to remember the first time he saw Sebastian in biology, "You don't!"

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked with confidence.

"Lizzie! You were staring at Lizzie practically the entire time!" Ciel finally realized.

Sebastian smiled, "I was never looking at her, but at you. She even sat next to you as we worked on the post-lab assignments."

Ciel tried to work this out in his head, "What about her? She was always staring at you!"

"Who else was next to me, Ciel? Who did she run for when you went into an attack?"

"Paula? No! Lizzie can't be in love with Paula!" Ciel's heart was beating too hard for him to hear his own thoughts.

"Ciel, I love you more than anything." Sebastian said with a more urgent voice.

Ciel was shaking, "No you don't."

"Listen to your own heartbeat, Ciel. I know you have feelings for me too." Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel felt of his own chest, "My body is betraying me! I'm being attacked, and you are just sitting there acting so calm! You can't mean all these embarrassing things you're saying!"

Sebastian grabbed one of Ciel's small hands and placed it on his own chest. Ciel felt a rapid heartbeat and pulled away quickly.

"Every time your heart beats, Ciel, it sends an earthquake throughout my body. Being near you gives me tremors and I can barely keep my head on straight, but I have to since you're so weak physically…otherwise, I'd be in a state worse than yours."

Ciel's eyes opened wide and all he could see and hear and breathe was Sebastian.

"Sebastian…I…" Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian's cell phone.

Sebastian retrieved it from his pocket and turned it off, "I can't have anymore interruptions. What were you going to say?"

"How can you love me so soon, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, "No one else tears me up like you do."

Ciel's heart beat hard once again, and he could tell Sebastian heard it because Sebastian blushed lightly.

Sebastian slowly made his way over to Ciel and kissed him lightly on his lips, down his neck, to his collarbone, and back up again.

Ciel melted into Sebastian's body, "I want you."

Sebastian kissed his head, "We'll do it right this time."

"Sebastian, you're shaking." Ciel said as Sebastian went to take off his shirt.

"You're the one to blame for making me like this. I, the leader of the Devil's Puppets, I, who owns Tokyo, grow weak in the knees when you utter my name. It's all your fault."

Ciel pulled Sebastian over him as he went on his back, "You initiated."

"No, it was you, with your dangerous face and entrancing eyes."


	10. Sleepless

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 10: Sleepless

"I told him to take me home after that, and that's all!" Ciel cried from the kitchen table.

Claude, who was until then pacing, slammed his hands on the table, "Why did you leave with him in the first place? No phone calls! No one knew where you went, and Alois was scared to leave the schoolyard because he didn't want to leave you there alone! I have heard everything from the school today. I heard you were doing drugs at school, but then I learn it was just your allergy medication, but then I hear you're missing of all things!"

Ciel cut in, "I left with Sebastian of my own free will."

Claude turned red in the face, "I don't care! You are still a child, and as long as you live under my roof and you are in my care, then you will report to me when and whom you leave with if I even give permission! You can't imagine all the horrible-"

Ciel cut him off as he stood abruptly, "If I cause so much trouble for you, then I'll find somewhere else to live!"

He stormed into the hallway towards his shared bedroom and saw Alois crying in the hallway, but sneered and continued into the room. He started gathering his things when Claude appeared.

"Where do you think you're going, Ciel?" He questioned.

Ciel didn't look up or speak, but continued packing his things in a rough manner.

Alois peeked in the room and offered in a small voice, "I love you, and I want you to stay with us. You're safe here."

"I've never been in an unsafe place." Ciel uttered under his breath.

Claude pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed, "Ciel, you're not leaving."

"Watch me." He said as he went to move past Claude. That proved to be useless, so he tried to move him out of the way enough to get through, but that too was in vain.

He looked around the room and found a window, but as he went to run for it, Claude grabbed him and hugged him.

"Ciel, I know things have been hard for you since your parents died, but we love you too."

Ciel thrashed around, "Let me go!"

Claude hugged tighter, "You're just a child, so act like one. Don't go off with strangers, don't leave your brother alone, and don't talk about moving out when you've just moved in."

Ciel stopped squirming and touched Claude's hands, "What do you know? You aren't in my shoes."

"I know that you're afraid of the dark because you were alone for so long in that house with no protection. I know that you are allergic to cats, and I also know that you're terribly strong, but you are still just a child."

Ciel started shaking, "I'm going."

"No you aren't. You're going to stay here where you are safe, dry, well-fed, and loved. You don't have to worry about running anymore; no more scavenging to stay alive. Just stay in school and be good to your brother, and that's all you have to do now."

Ciel sniffed hard and his voice came out shaky, "I don't know what came over me."

Claude hugged him tighter and caressed his shoulders.

"He told me all these things that got my head swimming, and it was like I couldn't control myself anymore. Then Alois was clinging to Ronald, so I was completely alone and so vulnerable. He could have done anything to me!" He had to stop because he could no longer speak.

Alois walked into the room, "I love you more than anyone else, Ciel. Not more than Claude, but the same as! I even love you both more than I love myself, and no one can come between us."

Ciel smiled through his tears and turned to face them both.

Claude looked at his watch, "It's time for both of you to go to bed. Go on."

Both crawled into their beds and said in unison, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Claude said as he closed the door behind him.

~*~

Sebastian pulled into his driveway, threw the car in park, and turned off the ignition before letting his head fall on the wheel.

"I'm a fool." He said to himself. He turned to the passenger seat and touched it lightly before sighing and getting out into the darkness.

He shut the door and then locked his car with the remote on his keys, walked up the steps to his door, then unlocked the bolt-lock and entered.

The kitchen light was turned on and all he could smell was garlic and tomatoes. He closed his nostrils with his left hand and walked into the kitchen to investigate. After dropping his keys onto the hook by the door, he turned into the lighted room on the left of the small hallway and found Grell at the oven.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian said as he stood in the doorway and crossed his arms.

Grell looked back at him, "I'm cooking for you."

"You know I hate garlic iandi/ tomatoes, so what inspired you to cook this trash in the first place?"

Grell frowned and turned back to his pot on the burner, "You know I hate competition, so why bring him here?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed in mild frustration, "You know the answer to that as well as I do."

Grell burned with anger, "If that's true, then I might as well do the opposite of that and make something you hate."

"I won't eat it." Sebastian said as he left the doorway. He walked upstairs to his room and stripped off his clothes.

He walked over to a small dresser on the wall at the foot of his bed, then entered the door on the right of that, which lead to his bathroom. He turned on the water to the bath, added some bubble bath, and eventually got in to soak in the hot water.

Grell appeared in the doorway, "Would you like to dine in the bath? I can bring it to you and feed you if you like."

Sebastian frowned, "I want your copy of the key to my house." He held out a hand to him.

Grell laughed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm in love with you, and if you want the key then that must mean you're going to give it to that brat, so I'll have to keep it for myself."

Sebastian slid into the water so that it was up to his neck, but his knees were sticking up, "I'll have to change the locks, then, won't I?"

Grell crossed his arms, "You wouldn't want something to happen to the dear brat, would you? I may be second-in-command, but I still have some power in this group, so don't even try to act like there wouldn't be consequences for your actions."

"I'm not concerned with that now." He replied.

"A leader who shows weakness is terrible, but a worse leader shows no interest. Who do you think you are?" Grell retorted as he neared the bath.

"I want him. That is all, and I won't forfeit my title until he is mine…especially if you're the one after my title." He said as he lifted his leg out of the water.

Grell watched the water run back down his leg, "I'm willing to calm down if you'll replace him with me." He giggled.

"Not a chance." Sebastian said with a cold, flat tone.

Grell frowned, "I'll take matters into my own hands!"

"No need to even try. From this moment on you are no longer in The Devil's Puppets, and furthermore, I never want to hear your voice or see your face again. Is that clear?"

Grell panicked, "You can't do this to me!"

"I am the leader, so I believe there is no one else to stop me. Leave me now, and my locks will be changed by this time tomorrow, so don't even bother wasting your energy with that precious key." He waved Grell to the door.

"We'll see about that!" Grell said as he turned on his heels and stomped out of the room.

Sebastian could hear his shrill voice all the way through the house, so he took a deep breath and went under until he felt the front door slam. He slowly rose from the soapy water and looked around the bathroom before finally focusing on the clock. It was nearly 10:30 pm, and he wasn't close to being tired. Sebastian decided to finish washing himself before cleaning the kitchen.

He stood and let the soap suds move down his body before pouring a container of clean water on his head and down the rest of his body. He stepped out and onto a towel to let the excess water drain off him before he walked over to a small cabinet next to the shower stall for another towel. He draped it around his waist and secured it with a knot before exiting the bathroom and heading downstairs.

Sebastian entered the kitchen and found the garlic and tomato mess all over his walls, floor, rug, and even in the oven. He sighed and pushed the self-clean button before walking over to the sink to fill himself a glass of water. He sipped the water as he assessed the rest of his mess, he glanced at the clock, then back at his floor.

"I have time to make it to the hardware store before it closes" He said to himself.

He placed the glass of water on the counter as he returned to his room upstairs to get dressed. He chose to wear a simple black t-shirt and dark purple, skin-tight pants. As he was leaving the house, he slipped on a pair of black Tom's before grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it.

He got in his car and drove into town to the hardware store. He parked in front of the store because he knew it wouldn't take long, and he darted inside, quickly scanning the signs above each isle to find "locks." He ran down that isle and found a large bolt-lock that looked completely different from the one he had installed already, so he chose it.

Sebastian then darted to the checkout counter, "May I open this to make sure my key doesn't already fit?"

The cashier looked up at him from her magazine without interest, looked behind him to make sure there was no line, then down at her clock, "Why are you buying a lock so late?"

Sebastian smiled, "It seems as though I have lost control of my life, so I need to make some dramatic changes, starting with this." He tore open the hard plastic and tried to fit his own key inside.

Without success, Sebastian happily handed the cashier what was left of the package, "I would like this in a bag, if it isn't too much trouble."

She rolled her eyes and placed the package in a small bag and handed it to him, "Your total is there on the screen."

Sebastian pulled out his card and handed it to her, she popped her gum twice before accepting the card. She slid the card and waited as the receipt printed.

"Here is your receipt. Have a good night." She waved him off and returned to her magazine.

~*~

Ciel turned over and looked at the small clock next to Alois's bed; it was 11:00 and he couldn't sleep. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts slowly drifting to Sebastian.

He shook his head and closed his eyes to try and bring on sleep, but all he could see was Sebastian's hypnotic eyes staring into his, and he opened them in a panic. Ciel squirmed around and tried to think about anything else, but it was no use; Sebastian was everywhere. He touched the parts of his stomach, back, and chest where Sebastian's hands had been, and they burned. His lips felt extraordinarily dry and his loins were aching, whether from the trauma at school or his absence, Ciel was not sure.

He only found comfort from himself by the touch of his own hands on the places Sebastian had awakened in him, and as miserable as he felt, he needed relief. Ciel looked to make sure Alois was completely asleep before he would even attempt.

"Alois? Are you still awake?" He whispered into the darkness, hoping for no reply.

"Yes, I just can't sleep." Alois admitted as he rolled over to face Ciel.

Burning with anger, Ciel rolled over to face the wall, "Well, we're going to need it for tomorrow. Try and sleep."

Alois nodded and rolled over to face away from Ciel, and after a while, he began sucking his thumb like a child.

Between the burning agony from his loins and the annoying suckle from Alois, Ciel knew one thing for sure.

"I will not sleep this night."

~*~

'I'm wide awake.' Sebastian said to himself as he stared at his ceiling. He replaced the locks on the door and cleaned the mess in his kitchen, and he was somewhat tired, but not too tired to think about Ciel.

He blinked and thought about how cute he looked while he was dazed and told Sebastian he wanted him. He smirked at this thought, but then it left him when he remembered how he had taken advantage of Ciel in the first place at school.

He turned over on his side and clutched his stomach, as it was in knots, and he said to himself, "I hate me."

Sebastian curled into a tight ball and wished he could have taken it a bit slower with Ciel, he wanted to cherish every moment, but then he remembered how Ciel did give in, but then he shook his head.

"That's what an attacker would say about his victim." He said to himself with disgust.

He licked his lips in a hopeless effort of trying to capture any small remnant of Ciel's taste, but it died as he tasted nothing foreign. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and tried to remember how Ciel looked as he touched him, which was more than easy. Ciel was all he could see when he closed his eyes.

He relaxed somewhat and thought about apologizing to Ciel as he opened his eyes to the darkness, but then he tossed that aside. He then thought about directly asking him how Ciel felt toward him, but he dismissed that too, as it would be too weak of him.

Sebastian's thoughts were racing too fast for him to possibly keep up, and he wasn't feeling any sign of being sleepy.

He smirked to himself, "I will not sleep this night."


	11. Simulation

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 11: Simulation

Ciel rubbed his eyes and yawned as he stumbled into his first class and took a seat. Alois joined next to him as always, but he didn't notice Mae-Rin or Baldroy's presence. He looked across the room for Grell, but he wasn't present either, and Soma was absent as well. He sighed and groggily retrieved his homework from his notebook as he saw that everyone was lined up at Tanaka's desk.

He walked over as the line cleared and placed his paper in the tray, and he didn't even look up as his hand brushed someone else's. He returned to his desk and decided to think of other things while Tanaka was lecturing, and he finally locked eyes with Sebastian. He stared, not with fascination, but with concern because Sebastian's eyes were dull and bloodshot with heavy lids and dark circles. Sebastian was staring intently at him, so he quickly looked away.

Sebastian smiled in his direction, just as he did before, but Ciel didn't notice. Ciel looked down at his blank notebook that should be filled with notes, but he saw something that better fitted the page. He took his pencil and began scribbling on the page for a while. Sebastian watched with curiosity, but also tried to pay attention to the lesson. He flashed back to Ciel, and he caught a glimpse of Ciel grinning.

He smiled and almost jumped as the bell signaled the end of first period. Sebastian gathered his few things and tried to make his way over to Ciel, but Ciel was already out of the room and out of sight. He sighed, but then remembered they also share second period, so he casually walked to his locker and changed his books before moving to his geometry classroom.

There was a seat open next to Ciel, but Alois got to it before he could, so Sebastian walked heavily to the back of the classroom for another seat. Ciel whispered something to Alois, and he burst out laughing. Sebastian was slightly irked with jealousy, but he tried to remain calm. The instructor arrived late, as usual, and she called the class to attention.

"Today's chore will take the entire class period, so I'll go ahead and give the assignment so those chosen will have the homework." She winked and began passing out papers.

Sebastian took his and immediately tucked it away into his notebook so he could watch Ciel's delicate hands reach out for his own homework. He had to adjust his sitting position so that his pants weren't as constrictive on his body.

The instructor turned to face the class, "Now that the papers are out of the way, I'll check the agenda to see whose turn it is for the chore." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her clipboard, "Oh! It seems that Ciel hasn't completed any chores for my class. Ciel, you will be in charge of this chore, but you will also need a partner."

"Choose me, sensei!" Alois called as he raised his hand.

She smiled, "Alois, you have done more than enough for my class, but I do appreciate it all the same."

Alois frowned and slouched in his seat.

The instructor looked around, "Sebastian, you're a new student and have yet to complete any chores, so you'll be partnered with Ciel for today."

Sebastian smiled, "Of course, sensei."

He moved out of his chair so that his chains gracefully moved downward, causing a chime-like sound. He walked so that the heels of his heavy black leather boots hit first, causing the corporate heel click as he approached the instructor's desk.

She gave a weary smile, "Where is your school uniform?"

"I don't have one, and I wouldn't wear it if I did, sensei." Sebastian said with a firm, but polite tone.

"Right, well, uh, here are the textbooks I need you and Ciel to take down into the basement library." She said nervously, and at one point she nearly dropped the textbooks.

Sebastian extended his arms, but Ciel moved him out of the way, "I can carry them without your help."

Sebastian smiled and allowed Ciel to gather all the extra textbooks. He opened the door of the classroom for Ciel and winked as he followed him out into the hall.

He closed the door quietly and listened for the instructor to begin before he continued to follow Ciel, "Why will it take the entire class to return extra textbooks?" He asked with a smirk.

Ciel blushed as he could detect exactly what Sebastian wanted, "We have to register them back into the library's inventory and then put them on the appropriate shelf…but that's not as easy as it sounds."

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel, but stayed behind him so that he could enjoy the view, "Are you sure you can manage all those books by yourself?"

Ciel frowned, "There are only seven."

Sebastian smiled and then something caught his eye; a janitor's closet left open to his right.

"Just a moment." He said as he darted inside.

"I'm not waiting for you. This task alone will take enough of my time." Ciel called as he continued down the hall to the elevator.

Sebastian found the ring of keys he was searching for, pocketed them, and ran up to Ciel so that he could push the "down" button.

"What were you doing?" Ciel asked as he looked back down the hall.

"It was nothing." Sebastian said before smiling.

Ciel blushed and looked away, which made Sebastian laugh, "Why are you so shy with me today, Ciel?"

"I'm not shy." Ciel replied.

The elevator sounded, queuing its arrival on their floor. Ciel waited for the doors to open before he charged in, leaving Sebastian in the hallway.

"Trying to leave me, are you?" Sebastian teased.

"Press B2, please." Ciel said.

"Two floors down? What is on B1?" Sebastian asked as he pressed the selected button.

"Chemistry and physics lab; the real ones with all the dangerous chemicals." Ciel replied and shuffled his feet.

Sebastian's heart was beating so fast he could have fainted, but he decided to put his plan on hold until they were ready to leave.

Ciel looked around cautiously as the elevator moved, "So tell me, Sebastian, how is it that you have enough money to afford your house and car? I know they aren't anywhere close to being cheap, and you don't dress as if you have too much money."

Sebastian laughed hard, "You want me to tell you all my secrets? I thought we were rivals! You have your…group, and I have my own gang with more territory than you can dream of, let alone own!"

"What kind of response is that?" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian put his arm around him, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you."

Ciel blushed hard, "I thought we were rivals."

Sebastian still smiled, but couldn't bring himself to laugh.

The elevator queued its arrival on B2, and the doors opened shortly after.

"All right, we need to get to the service desk." Ciel said as he nearly skipped out of the elevator and turned left.

Sebastian walked off the elevator and turned left after Ciel, but couldn't see him. He walked forward a little further, but there was no sign of him or the desk.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out.

"I'm over here. Go to the end of the hall and turn right." Ciel's voice called.

Sebastian ran his hand along the dark red-purple walls and turned right at the end of the hall, immediately seeing Ciel at the desk.

"You almost look like a secretary." Sebastian said as Ciel's face was lit only by the small desk lamp.

"You almost look scary from here." Ciel called back as he was quickly scrolling through pages in the libraries files on an ancient computer.

Sebastian propped his head up on the desk, "You would think they would keep the computers updated here."

Ciel glanced up at him then back to the screen, "If it works, then why replace it?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel's face and then locked onto his eyes, "Did you grab your notebook from class?"

"Yes." Ciel responded with a distant tone.

"Give it to me." Sebastian said and put out his hand.

"Hold on." Ciel replied.

Sebastian sighed and began looking for it himself.

"It's over on the…" Ciel started, but continued scanning.

"Where?" Sebastian asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"Shelf." Ciel replied, more distracted than he bothered to notice.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "This is a library. Being that as it may, it is filled with many shelves, so tell me which shelf."

Ciel didn't respond this time, so Sebastian crossed his arms and decided to wait.

Ciel scrolled for what seemed like hours, typed some on the keyboard, and continued to scroll.

"Is there no search bar?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel didn't respond.

Sebastian put his first two fingers of either hand to his temples.

"Finished." Ciel said, "It only took thirty minutes, so we have about fifteen left of class."

"We need to return the books first." Sebastian said, excited just to hear Ciel's voice.

Ciel smiled and stood, "Of course."

He put his hand on the desk and walked seductively around to Sebastian, looked him over from top to bottom, bit his lip, then continued over to the shelves in the back corner of the library.

"Carry those heavy books over here, would you?" Ciel asked as he put his thumb to his lips.

Sebastian smiled, "Absolutely." He gathered all seven of the books and looked to where Ciel was headed.

He rounded the corner at the end of the path and found Ciel sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. Ciel kicked one of the books, "This shelf, if you would." He smiled and crossed his arms.

Sebastian walked over and saw empty spaces for the books, "What has come over you."

"Not you lately." Ciel remarked with a giggle.

Sebastian blushed, "Is that so?" He shifted his legs so that his pants were tolerable.

Ciel looked him over again, more slowly this time, "You don't need to hide anything from me."

Sebastian swallowed as he placed the last book on the shelf, "Who says I'm hiding anything?"

Ciel reached out and touched his leg, and was dangerously close to Sebastian's loins, "I have a hunch you are."

Sebastian bit his lip, "The books are put away."

Ciel left his hand where it was, but he stood and walked around to Sebastian's backside and wrapped his other hand around to the other side, "This is a library, so we are allowed to checkout all its contents."

Sebastian put both his hands on the shelf and he started to sweat, "What are you saying?"

Ciel giggled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a hug and whispered something Sebastian didn't understand.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked with a light laugh.

"…off the floor." Ciel muttered.

Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's, "Speak up, please."

"Get off the floor." Ciel repeated.

"What are you saying?" Sebastian asked more urgently.

"Sebastian! Get off the floor!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian woke with a start and his head immediately began throbbing. He closed his eyes and clutched the back of his head.

"What happened?" He asked in a dazed consciousness.

"I was searching for the books in the inventory and you just dropped! You hit your head on the desk and everything!" Ciel said with an urgency in his voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Sebastian stood and placed a hand on the desk for good measure.

Ciel watched him with an uneasy feeling in his gut, "Are you sure?"

He released the desk and brushed himself off, "Of course, see?"

Ciel sighed, "I'm going to put the books away, then we will have fifteen minutes to spare."

Sebastian paused for a moment, recalling his dream, then smiled and patted his pocket, "Yes, and I'll wait here for you."

Ciel smiled and gathered the books before retreating into the corner of the room.

Sebastian looked all over the desk for his notebook, and finally he spotted the small composition notebook. He walked wearily over to the desk and sat in the chair before running his black nails over its cover.

'I wonder what he was scribbling.' He thought to himself as he opened the small notebook.

He thumbed through pages of notes with small memos, but he wasn't interested in that. He heard Ciel's footsteps growing closer, so the thumbed a little faster and finally found a page covered entirely in scribbles, so he opened it and held it to the lamp.

His name was all over the page with great embellishment; even pen was used in some places.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he arrived at the desk.

Sebastian dropped the notebook and it closed in the same movement, "Nothing."

"Why did you have my notebook?" Ciel asked with a slight blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian said as he stood.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "What are we going to do for fifteen minutes?"

Sebastian had turned away and was walking to the elevator when he smirked, "Nothing we haven't done before."

"What?" Ciel asked as he was still gathering his books, "I didn't hear you."

"It wasn't important." He called back as he pressed the elevator button.

Ciel caught up to him, "I'm going back to class if I have this much time to spare." He pressed the elevator button over and over to prevent the impending awkward silence.

"It doesn't matter how many times you press the button; you could press it over a million times and it wouldn't arrive any sooner." Sebastian said with a teasing inflection.

Ciel frowned, "Be quiet."

"Elevators are quite fascinating, don't you think? They aren't actually like how they are depicted in films."

"Oh? Is that so?" Ciel asked with heavy sarcasm and pressed the button again.

"Indeed. The doors are designed so that they only open when the car is present, so one cannot open them until the car is in the station. Did you also know that the car is supported by multiple cables, one of which alone can support a fully loaded car? There has never been an incident of an elevator falling due to cables breaking other than in the 1940s, but that was America."

"I don't care." Ciel returned as he pressed the button once more.

"Why are you so eager to get onto the elevator?" Sebastian asked with a large grin as he slid a hand into his pocket.

"I need to get back to class so I can borrow someone's notes." Ciel said with confidence.

The elevator sounded as it reached their floor and the doors opened slowly.

"After you, Darling." Sebastian said with an exaggerated bow.

Ciel turned up his nose and entered the elevator, turned, pressed the ground floor button, and immediately pressed the door close button.

"That button only makes the doors close sooner, but no faster." Sebastian said as he leisurely strolled into the cart.

Ciel blushed, "I knew that."

The doors closed and the elevator started moving.

"Why do you have my name doodled in your notebook?" Sebastian asked casually.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel shouted as he subconsciously clutched his notebook.

"Why did you do that? Is it because you're in love with me?" Sebastian asked as he moved closer, still smiling.

"I couldn't possibly love you!" Ciel shouted.

"Wrong answer." Sebastian said as he removed the key from his pocket and inserted it into the elevator slot.

"What is that for?" Ciel asked as he backed into the corner away from Sebastian.

Sebastian turned the key and the elevator immediately began to slow, "To stop the elevator."

"What?! Why would you do something like this? We could have talked in the library!" Ciel fought.

"It's more fun this way; there's more light in here. Now, tell me, why is my name in your notebook?" Sebastian demanded with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Ciel clutched his notebook, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer." Sebastian said as he grabbed Ciel's wrists, causing him to drop the notebook.

The notebook bounced once and then fell open to the page with Sebastian's name.

"Explain that." Sebastian said as he moved his face closer to Ciel's.

Ciel turned his face away; speechless.

Sebastian smiled and moved his mouth down onto his neck, "Tell me." He whispered heavily onto Ciel's skin.

Ciel shifted under Sebastian's breath but remained silent.

Sebastian flicked his tongue on Ciel's delicate neck, evoking a hiccup of pleasure and shock, so he continued to move lower.

Ciel's hips were moving in Sebastian's direction, though he fought against it as much as possible.

Sebastian released a single wrist so he could move that hand under Ciel's shirt, and Ciel was beyond the point of even considering resisting.

He thought back to the last night, when he couldn't sleep for the pain of wanting Sebastian's touch. He subconsciously moved his hands out to Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian blushed, but tried to remain in control, "Explain the drawing and you can have me." He teased.

Ciel looked into his eyes but said nothing.

"Suit yourself." Sebastian said as he dropped to his knees and started kissing up Ciel's stomach.

Ciel could barely stand; his knees were shaking and his loins were on fire.

"Mnh." Ciel uttered.

"Tell me why you've drawn my name." Sebastian said with his hot breath on his fresh trail of saliva.

Ciel's stomach quivered, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Sebastian smiled and placed a hand on the top of Ciel's pants, "Why?"

Ciel's breathing was becoming more rough and uneven, "I love you."

Sebastian's eyes were wide with shock, but he quickly masked it by licking Ciel's bulge through his pants.

Ciel closed his eyes and threw his head back, "Oh!"

"Shh, you know people can still hear us from the outside." Sebastian said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Ciel tried to cover his mouth, but he couldn't do anything but bury his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian's hands were beginning to tremble, but he tried to hide it with hard, swift movements.

"Do you want me?" Sebastian asked with a rough voice.

"Yes." Ciel said without hesitation.

Sebastian pulled Ciel down to his knees and looked into his eyes, "What have I done to you? I've changed you into a man with a hungry appetite for-"

Ciel cut him off with a kiss, and Sebastian couldn't hold back. He pulled Ciel in hard to the kiss and started to unbutton his pants.

Ciel frantically felt for Sebastian's button, and he tried not to break the kiss. Sebastian moved around the edge of Ciel's mouth and down his neck while Ciel threw his head back in pleasure.

Sebastian unzipped Ciel's pants and had them off in less than two seconds, and he instantly grabbed Ciel's hardened member.

Ciel gasped and began caressing Sebastian's member, "Inside."

Sebastian laughed and pushed Ciel over on his back, "Of course."

Ciel closed his eyes as he prepared for the pain, but after nothing happened, he opened his eyes.

As soon as he locked eyes with Sebastian he was penetrated, "Ow!"

"Relax and it'll be less troublesome for us both." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel went to close his eyes again, but as soon as they touched Sebastian stopped. Ciel opened his eyes again and Sebastian winked.

"I want you to look at me so you can't imagine anyone else."

"There could be no one else." Ciel replied.

Sebastian lost control. He kissed Ciel hard and penetrated him somewhat harder and faster.

"Why does this feel so good with you?" Ciel asked, "It doesn't even compare when I'm by myself."

"You love me, that's why." Sebastian replied with a strained voice.

"I'm getting closer, what do you want me to do?" Ciel asked as he gripped Sebastian's clothes.

Sebastian licked his earlobe, "I swallow."

Ciel shuddered, but it subsided as a wave of pleasure overcame him, "You're so good at this."

Sebastian smiled and thrust harder, "I'm getting close too."

Ciel licked his lips and panted, "I'm so close."

Sebastian moved his hands over Ciel's body and eventually back to his member. Ciel's toes curled and he gasped.

"I'm about to finish." Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian moved away and quickly took Ciel's member in his mouth. Ciel grunted as Sebastian sucked and he finally released in his mouth.

Sebastian swallowed, "My turn."

Sebastian moved onto his back and pulled Ciel on top of him, "Finish me."

Ciel was still shaky and star-struck from his orgasm, so his movements were messy and erratic, but he developed a rhythm.

Sebastian grunted and grabbed Ciel's hips to help him move the way he needed, "This is the best."

Ciel started moaning and he moved somewhat faster. Sebastian's nails dug into Ciel's hips, but Ciel moaned louder and moved harder.

"I'm so close." Sebastian said as he threw his head back.

Ciel panted and kept up his pace while he could feel Sebastian shiver beneath him. Sebastian grabbed his hips and started to move him faster and rougher, and he came inside him with a loud moan.

Ciel didn't move, but loved the feeling of Sebastian's hot fluid entering him. When he was finished, Ciel leaned in and kiss him hard.

Sebastian slid his tongue into Ciel's mouth and kissed him until they heard the bell sound, which meant they needed to report to their next class.

"Let's get dressed." Sebastian said with a wink.

Ciel blushed as he noticed Sebastian still had all his clothes, "Why didn't you undress?"

Sebastian zipped his pants, "I didn't need to undress. Get your pants on so we won't be late."

Ciel frowned and slid into the rest of his school uniform as Sebastian turned the key in the elevator. They arrived on the ground floor while a group of impatient students were waiting.

"We're going to be late thanks to you two!" A rude girl remarked as they exited the elevator.

"I'll be waiting for you at the front after school." Sebastian said with a wink as he left for his class in the opposite direction as Ciel's.

"Wait! I can't! Claude said that I couldn't anymore." Ciel called after him, but all he could hear was the sound of Sebastian's boots and his laugh.

Ciel smiled.


	12. Infection

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 12: Infection

The final bell meant it was time for Ciel to leave school, once again, with Sebastian. He sighed and looked at the clock to make sure it was actually the final bell, and much to his dismay, it was. He gathered his books and waited for the class to clear before he began walking to the door.

He entered the hallway and walked to his locker, half expecting Sebastian to be waiting there, but he wasn't. Ciel's chest was hurting because his heart was beating so fast, but he was also shaking with fright.

'What if Claude won't let me stay with him any more? What if I'm kicked out in the streets?' Thoughts were racing through his mind as he was returning his books to his locker. His fingers lingered over his math homework book, and he eventually decided to grab it, just in case Sebastian wasn't in his line of vision as he was leaving.

'If I don't see Sebastian as I'm leaving school grounds, then I'm going home.' He decided as he grabbed the rest of his homework.

He closed his locker, half-expecting Sebastian to be there, but it was clear. He looked around the hallway casually as he was walking towards the exit, and there was no sign of Sebastian. Ciel approached the steps when he heard an all too familiar giggle.

He looked to the left and saw Mae-Rin sitting on the railing for the stairs, and Soma was looking up at her and whispering. Ciel darted behind one of the pillars and watched the two.

"Will you be ready when I come to pick you up at 7?" Soma asked.

Mae-Rin blew a bubble and winked in response, then giggled as Soma picked her up and placed her on the ground, but glanced over to lock eyes with Ciel.

Ciel's hands shook, but he shook his head. He waited until both of them separated at the gate before he left his hiding place and started scanning for Sebastian. He didn't see him at first, so he walked casually toward the gate and found Alois, and he quickly tucked behind the wall by the gate and listened closely.

"I suppose I'll have to see you tomorrow, Alois." Ronald said.

Alois giggled, "It's too far, isn't it?"

Ronald paused, "I wish I could see you more than just at school, but my home is too far away for you to walk."

"But you walk it everyday. It can't be that far." Alois added.

Ronald smiled, "I wouldn't want you to walk that far just for me."

Alois smiled, "You could always come to my house!"

Ronald paused, "Could I?"

"Sure! I don't live far away at all, and you could even spend the night if you wanted! Claude wouldn't mind as long as I was home."

Ronald hugged Alois, "You'll never know how grateful I am!"

Ciel peaked around the corner slightly further to reassure what he was seeing was fact, and Ronald looked directly at him.

Ciel gasped and ducked back around the wall so he could avoid that entire situation, but he was feeling worse as each moment passed. He covered his mouth with one hand and waited for them to leave, and before he realized it, he was completely alone in the school yard.

He looked left and right, but there wasn't a single student in sight, not even Sebastian. He sighed and memories of his previous lifestyle came flooding in, as if he had never left those lonely ways.

He gathered his books and began walking toward his house, not the one he was sharing with Claude, but his home; the one he carved out for himself. Ciel kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk and slowly trudged toward his run-down home, pausing only to glance at Alois and Ronald as they were welcomed in with warmth and smiles.

It began to sprinkle rain.

He turned his head and looked at his run-down building he called home, and smiled a melancholy smile; one filled with bittersweet memories. He made it to the back door before the rain started coming down hard, so he quickly kicked the door in and shut it before his papers got any more wet than usual.

He looked at his cabinets, which were still open, and it reminded him of how he had given everything to Claude and Alois; how they took everything from him while promising him the world, and now he's back to square one without even a cent or crumb to his name.

He threw his books down on the sofa, like he usually did, and tossed his overshirt on the back before he continued on to his bedroom so he could take off his uniform and put it away for tomorrow. Ciel looked around his room and noted how completely bare it was now, as if it had ever been full.

"At least I had something to call my own, now it belongs to Alois." He said to himself, just like he used to do when he was alone, except now the entire notion seemed crazy and it reminded him of how utterly alone he was.

Ciel returned to the living room and sat on the sofa, "Well, I had better do my homework while there is still some daylight."

He opened his workbook to his assigned page, but then realized he hadn't attended lecture because of Sebastian, and he didn't bring home his textbook out of habit of relying on the lecture. His thoughts suddenly went to Sebastian.

"Why is it that I can never be happy? Alois didn't give me a second thought, and I know Claude saw me! Then Sebastian goes and makes me crazy with all these weird feelings, and doesn't even show up today like he promised!" He chucked his workbook across the room out of anger.

He stood and stormed off to his room, flung himself on his completely bare bed, and openly wept. He lifted his head just long enough to take a breath of air, and plunged himself back down into his disparity.

"You don't like me, you just want the attention!" He shouted in his bed.

He raised his head back up for another gasp of air, which was harder to take than the last, and tried to calm himself down to a normal level.

His hands were shaking and his chest felt cold and fuzzy. Ciel sat up on his knees and wiped his eyes clean.

"I'll…make them…regret taking adva-" He realized he couldn't even speak to himself without growing short of breath.

His body was trying to cough, but he couldn't manage to gather enough air for a cough, so he was somewhat stuck in a mode of expulsion.

Ciel searched his pockets for his emergency inhaler, but realized he left it in the living room with his over shirt and books. He fell to the floor and tried to catch as little breath as he could, but he could only manage wisps of air that taunted more than they helped.

He was in panic mode. He took small steps to ensure he didn't become more winded as he would if he ran, like his body was screaming to do. Ciel reached his over shirt and fumbled in the pockets for his inhaler.

The pockets were empty.

Ciel really began to panic at this point, as his only spare was at Alois's house, which meant he had to walk all the way there.

'I'll run. Even if I lose more breath, I'll get to my inhaler faster.' He thought to himself as he moved to the door.

Ciel tried to wiggle the handle, but it wouldn't give. He pulled at the door instead, but it seemed more solid than when he had kicked it in earlier. He let go immediately and looked to the front door. He wasn't thinking clearly, but he dashed over to the front door and remembered it was completely sealed.

'Just for looks.' Ciel repeated to himself in his head because that's what he said when he finished sealing it himself.

He fell to the floor in both disparity and weakness. He needed oxygen, fast, he could feel himself starting to fade into unconsciousness.

He managed to grab a single breath, and used it to try and calm himself.

'If I calm down, I'll be able to breathe. I don't need an inhaler.' He tried to tell himself, but his chest was on fire and his hands were shaking too much to even try to aid in convincing.

There was a sound at the back door, and Ciel could only manage a slow turn.

Grell entered the doorway with a black cat on his shoulder, "My, how vulnerable you seem!" He began approaching Ciel.

Grell looked down at him, "This is what Sebastian is leaving me for? A child?! Hah! Look at you now, you're on your knees before me!"

Ciel tried to move further away, but his back was completely against the door.

Grell smiled, "These are the cause of all your problems, hm?" He moved down closer to Ciel's level so the cat was even closer to Ciel's face.

Ciel was completely out of breath, and he was quickly running out of time to be conscious. He wheezed in an attempt to breathe.

"Is this what you need?" Grell reached into his pocket and retrieved an inhaler.

Ciel's eyes widened and he reached out for it.

Grell snatched it away, "I know your weakness, and I know you need this, so let's make a deal. Stay away from Sebastian, or else." He stroked the cat on his shoulder.

Ciel's chest ached for relief, but he hesitated.

"Sebastian's no good for you anyhow. He loves cats, and he could never have one as long as he was with you." Grell taunted the inhaler in front of Ciel.

Ciel reached out quick enough to take Grell by surprise and he struggled with the lid.

"I suppose we have a deal." Grell winked and popped the lid off for Ciel.

Ciel pressed the dose down and tried to suck in the medication. After a moment he could gasp more air, so he waited before taking another puff.

"Stay away from his house, avoid him at school, and don't even think about calling him from home…not that I need to worry about that anyway, seeing as you don't have much here." Grell smiled before standing.

"Take care of yourself!" He said with a smile as he winked and closed the back door.

Ciel curled into a ball and shook, still trying to regain control of his breathing. His head was throbbing and this throat burned worse than his chest.

'I need to lie down.' He thought to himself as he struggled to crawl over to the sofa. He lifted himself onto the sofa and rested his head back onto one of the broken-down arms. His gaze shifted to the floor where he threw his homework earlier.

'You're all I have in the whole world, and I threw you out just like they did to me. Never again. I'll make something of myself and show them where I stand. Mae-Rin and Alois have abandoned me, but I still have Finnian and Baldroy. Actually, where have they been? I can't remember the last time I saw them…or even the last time I checked my grades. I can't remember…I can't…'

Ciel's racing mind eventually wore him to the point of exhaustion, and he fell asleep.

~*~

Ciel stirred with the morning light and figured it was still early, as the sun was only coming up. He felt as if a cinder block had been strapped to his chest, but he assumed it was from his attack yesterday. He moved slowly into his room to gather his school uniform and he remembered he hadn't showered in a while. He decided to head out early so he could use the shower in the gym's locker room.

He put his uniform on, deciding to use the home economics' washer and dryer while he showered. He gathered the rest of his books and headed out into the early morning, being sure to take his inhaler this time.

Ciel carried his shoes so the mud wouldn't coat them, he didn't have time to wash those and his clothes. His bare foot sank into the mud, it must have rained all night, so he decided a quick pace would only spread more. He slowly moved through the mud, and the suction caused loud cracks to echo with every step he took forward. He hoped he didn't drop any of his homework pages in the mud because he would never find it again, but he still pressed on with a determined pace, and after he reached the sidewalk, he went from a slow, uneven stomp into a light-hearted jog. The sunlight was behind him and cast his shadow on the ground in front of him, but he didn't have time to look down. He was too preoccupied with looking ahead of him, to the road ahead.

He quickly turned right in toward the school, past the gates, and he avoided the front entrance. Ciel quickly went around to the left side of the building that housed a separate building for the entrance to the gym. He knew they left it unlocked as a courtesy to the soccer players who may need the shower, just like he did at this moment.

There was also an entrance to the school just across from the building, so he took the opportunity to sneak in and go to the home economics room. Once there, he undressed and found a towel so he could wash his clothes.

"I'll take a shower now so I'll be ready to put them in the dryer, then I can wear them to class." He said to himself as he finished with the settings.

"What would you do if someone were to see you like this?" A voice came from behind him.

Ciel gasped and dashed behind one of the counters used for storing pans, "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

Sebastian offered a robe to Ciel with his eyes closed, "I'm looking after you."

Ciel snatched it out of his grip and covered himself, "I don't know why you're covering your eyes, I have nothing you haven't seen already."

"It was out of respect." Sebastian said and opened his eyes.

"You say it's out of respect, but you didn't bother to show or say anything to me yesterday? I don't care. Just leave me alone." He went to leave to go to the showers, but Sebastian stepped in his way.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said with a lowered head.

"I doubt that." Ciel said as he shoved Sebastian out of the way.

Sebastian closed his eyes and clinched his fists while trying to fight back tears as Ciel slammed the door especially hard.

Ciel paused once outside the door and glanced over his shoulder at the door when it came back into focus. He reached out to touch the doorknob, but realized it was just out of arm's reach, just like all his other failed attempts at happiness. He let his hand fall and he walked off slowly to the showers.

Sebastian had moved over to the door and was trying to listen for Ciel, but could hear nothing. He pressed his ear gently to the door and heard the light retreating footsteps, and his heart fell faster than his inevitable tears.

He backed away from the door and wiped away a streaming tear before turning around to watch the washing machine. He glanced over at the door once more before looking back at the closet filled with robes.

Ciel folded his robe and placed it on a bench before he walked over to the lockers and began searching for a bottle of shampoo and some soap. Luckily, two of the lockers were opened, and one contained soap and shampoo while the other contained a comb. It was more than he hoped for, so he rushed over to the shower and turned up the heat so it would be steamy when he was finished.

He lathered up a handful of shampoo in his hands and started scrubbing his scalp, and as he began to lean back to rinse he closed his eyes and saw Sebastian. They flew back open in shock.

"Not again. I can't stop thinking about him!" He said out loud to himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes again so he could rinse, but the scene from the elevator began to replay in his mind.

He squinted his eyes harder and tried to expedite the process, and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian in front of him.

"Even when my eyes aren't closed he's here!" Ciel shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked in a concerned tone.

"Sebastian! What are you doing in here?" Ciel asked frantically.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, Ciel. I came to ask if I could wash you so you wouldn't have to bother."

"Like hell! Get out of here!" Ciel went to push Sebastian, but his foot slipped and he was about to fall.

Sebastian squatted down and caught Ciel before he hit the hard tile, "You need to be more careful! Do you understand what a fall here could do to you?"

Ciel braced himself against Sebastian, "Why do you care?"

"I love you!" Sebastian shouted.

"Then why didn't you show yesterday?!" Ciel demanded as he pounded his fists on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian pulled him closer in a tight embrace and sat down completely, "Grell said he would kill you if I showed."

Ciel pulled away, "He was at my house! I-I couldn't breathe! I couldn't move without coughing, everything was spinning, I was so scared! His cat is that caused it all! He knows I'm allergic to cats and he used it against me, and even teased me with my inhaler! Sebastian, I-" He was cut off with a cough.

"Calm down, Ciel. You need to breathe." Sebastian said as he smoothed some of Ciel's hair out of the way.

Ciel was trying to calm down, but he couldn't stop. Finally, one hard cough covered Sebastian's chest with blood.

Ciel's eyes grew wide and his face went pale. Sebastian looked down and then back to Ciel.

"We're going to a hospital, now!" Sebastian said as he lifted Ciel in his arms.

"Robe." Ciel managed between coughing spells.

"I know." Sebastian grabbed the robe Ciel left folded on the bench as well as his own and rushed to his car.

He opened the door and placed Ciel in the passenger seat so he could sit up and cough.

"I'll get us there as fast as I can. I promise." Sebastian said as he stroked Ciel's cheek.

"My inhaler?" Ciel asked.

"It's with your clothes, but we'll be to the hospital soon enough, just hold on." Sebastian said as he threw the car in gear and exited parking lot.

Ciel was trying to hold in his coughing because he could feel more blood pouring down his throat, but his efforts were wavering.

"I don't care about my floor being covered in blood. I can get it cleaned again, but I can't replace you." Sebastian said as he took a hard turn.

Ciel felt queasy and lost his stomach along with the blood in the floorboards.

Sebastian was trying to get to the hospital, but didn't want to hurt Ciel any more than he already was. His eyes were beginning to swell with tears.

Ciel's small hand reached out and touched Sebastian's leg, and somehow he found that everything would turn out in the end.

It had to…right?


	13. Desperate

DISCLAIMER! This story involves characters that belong to Taboso-sama. I own nothing except the made up story, and I do not profit from this in anyway.

ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE YAOI AND HINTS OF YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RESPECT THE IDEAS WITHIN, DO NOT READ! 3 Thank you!

Chapter 13: Desperate

Sebastian held tightly onto Ciel's small form as he sprinted into the emergency room.

"I need a doctor!" Sebastian screamed as he nearly tripped and fell.

A small group of nurses turned in his direction, and they suddenly dropped their clipboards and rushed over to him, "What is the problem?!"

"He was coughing up blood! He has asthma, he's allergic to cats, and he-he-he-" Sebastian was trying to mutter out everything, but the nurses had already taken Ciel out of his arms and were rushing to get him to a gurney.

Sebastian fell to his knees and looked at his hands as his clothes were still dripping.

"What happened to you?" An older nurse asked as she looked down her nose at him.

"It's none of your concern." He said without looking up at her, "Where are they taking him?"

"It's none of your concern, unless you're family." She turned up her nose and walked away.

Sebastian looked back after her, but he knew they wouldn't let him around Ciel without him being blood relation unless he was stable enough to leave, which he wasn't. Sebastian knew he needed to call Ciel's guardian, but where would he ever find the number?

He stood and turned to exit the hospital, he walked over to his car, slammed the door shut and drove as fast as he could.

"We're going to settle his, once and for all, Claude." He said to himself as he adjusted his rear-view mirror.

Claude was finishing a telephone call when he saw the reflection from a car hood on his ceiling. He pressed the "end" button and looked out of the window to find a soaking wet Sebastian storming toward the door.

Sebastian roughly pounded his fist on the door and opened it, "We're leaving, now."

"Where is he?" Claude demanded as he quickly darted out of the house toward Sebastian's car.

"The emergency room because you don't know how to take care of anyone." Sebastian spat as he shoved Claude out of the way so he could get in the driver's seat.

Claude rolled his eyes at his mistake, "You would have a foreign car! Hurry and take me to him!" He retorted as he threw himself in the passenger's seat.

Sebastian threw the car in reverse and turned around quickly, then slammed the car in drive and sped to the hospital.

"What did you do to him, you monster?" Claude said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian didn't say a word because he somehow felt responsible, "Nothing, which is why he's in the condition he's in; he coughed up blood all over me."

Claude screamed in shock, "Get me there now!"

Sebastian turned a hard right into the parking lot and barely had enough time to turn the car off before Claude disappeared into the hospital.

He slammed his fists on the steering wheel out of anger, depression, and jealousy. Sebastian then eyed the door and reached into his arm-rest compartment for his phone.

Claude ran quickly to the nurse's station, "Where is Ciel!? Take me to him right now!"

The nurse stood and put her hand up, "Stop. Who are you and what is your relation to him?"

"I'm his legal guardian!" Claude screamed and his voice cracked.

The nurse shook her head, "He was awarded to the state after his parents passed, and you haven't sent in your paperwork."

"Let me see him!" Claude shouted in her face.

"Have a seat, and if he requests you only then will you see him!" She shouted back at him in an equal volume.

Speechless, Claude turned and walked over to one of the few seats they had in the halls, "What room is he in? I would like to sit outside of it."

"That's confidential." She said without looking up from her papers.

Sebastian walked into the hospital with a slight smile creeping on his lips. He walked over to Claude and sat down lightly.

"What are you still doing here? You have no business with Ciel." Claude said without looking in his direction.

"Neither do you." Sebastian said with almost a laugh, "Look at what you're wearing. I'm surprised they let you stay here!"

Claude sighed, "I washed my white apron with Alois's red stockings, so it turned out pink. I didn't exactly think I would be going anywhere."

Sebastian turned serious, "Oh? So you weren't concerned at all when Ciel never returned to you last night?"

"I assumed you had taken him again, but he was all right last time, why not this time?" Claude said with a weary voice, as if he had said it over and over trying to convince himself.

"He spent the night in his old house and nearly died last night without his inhaler, but even I didn't know this until an hour ago! He had an asthma attack and didn't have anyone to turn to! You couldn't care less about him! You sat in your own home preoccupied with Alois instead of giving him any time of day! Do you care if he has food? Clothes? I was giving him food until you finally took him from that horrible place." Sebastian crossed his arms in finalization.

Claude turned, "You gave him food? I wondered about that as we were cleaning out his cabinets, but why would you do something like that when your gang runs rampant through the streets?"

"My gang doesn't, that's Grell's doings. I have never done anything to harm another, and neither have any of the members of my gang, we just take the given reputation so people will leave us alone, but I'm in love with Ciel…and I want to take him with me to California." He never looked in Claude's direction.

"NO! Absolutely not! I could never allow this!" Claude said as he stood to walk away.

"It's not up to you, it's his choice." Sebastian said with a subtle kind of optimism.

"Why California anyway? Tokyo isn't too far off." Claude said with a deep sadness in his voice.

"I want to marry him." Sebastian said without hesitation.

Claude clenched his fists and turned to retort, but the nurse came back from the hall.

"Ciel wants to see you, Sebastian." The nurse said.

Sebastian stood and nodded. He walked down the hall where another nurse was standing and greeted her before entering the room.

"Don't speak, Ciel. You need your rest." Sebastian said as he entered and closed the door.

Ciel reached out a small hand in his direction. Sebastian smiled and gently provided a "floor" for his hand to rest upon before he touched it to his cheek.

"Your skin is always so soft, Ciel." Sebastian cooed as he touched Ciel's entire palm to his cheek.

"I have a lung infection." Ciel said in a hoarse voice.

Sebastian sat on the chair next to his bed, "Will they be able to cure it?"

He nodded, "It's treatable, but I don't know how I'll ever be able to afford the medication."

"Money is no problem, Ciel. I have plenty for any medication you'll ever need." Sebastian said in reassurance.

"But how? I want to know how you could ever afford all the things you have." Ciel blurted out, but went into a coughing fit.

Sebastian placed a finger to his lips, "I'll explain now, everything, all my secrets, I'll also pay for your medication and give you a place to stay for the rest of your life."

Ciel's eyes were giving a sense of confusion.

"If you'll marry me." Sebastian said with a firm tone.

Ciel's chest tried to heave in a gasp, but he went into a coughing fit and blood started to sprinkle his lips.

"I don't need an answer now. Let me explain everything first, slowly, and from the beginning." Sebastian whispered as he gently stroked Ciel's hand.

"No, I'll let you be my fairy-tale prince. This is the only miraculous thing that has happened to me in my life and I don't want to dispel it with hard truth and logic." Ciel gently squeezed Sebastian's thumb.

Sebastian's eyes watered, "As you wish."

After a short while, Ciel drifted to sleep and the nurse came by to ask Sebastian to leave.

"Visiting hours are over, and since he asked for you, I suppose I can tell you about his condition."

"How bad is his infection?" Sebastian asked with a worried quiver in his voice.

The nurse looked away, "He needs medication immediately. Without it he will die in days, but it is quite rare."

Sebastian grabbed her shoulders, "I'll write you a blank check if it ensures his survival and full recovery."

"Aside from the extreme antibiotics, he needs a place where he won't be exposed to anything that would trigger an allergy…that's what started his infection. If he is exposed to cats much more, especially now, he won't be able to recover."

"There is nothing to worry about if that is the only other exception. We are leaving the country as soon as he has fully recovered." Sebastian said with the same subtle optimism as before.

"I'll need that check now so I can go ahead and have the order here by morning." She said as she smiled and returned to her desk.

Sebastian raced out to his car and found his check book under the arm-rest.

"I wouldn't put too much hope in that brat if I were you." A voice came from the back seat.

"Leave me alone." Sebastian said as he slammed the door and dashed back to the hospital.

He gave the blank check to the nurse, "Have you seen Claude?"

"He said he had dinner to put on, some guardian he turned out to be, right?" She said in a condescending tone.

"He is excellent to his actual brother, but when it comes to others he likes to play hero, but he doesn't have the constitution to be consistent." He smiled.

"Whatever, his medication will be here in the morning and we're moving him to the third floor for recovery. You'll find him in room 42."

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he left the hospital, but as soon as the door closed behind him, all smiles faded into hate.

He got into the car and started it, "What do you want?" He asked Grell in the back seat.

"Drive us to our house so I can love you again." Grell said in a flat voice.

"No." Sebastian said as he turned out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Then take me somewhere rural enough so I can shoot you." Grell said as he placed a gun to the back of Sebastian's head.

As the cold steel touched Sebastian's skin, a slight chill overcame him, and he knew what he had to do.

"As you wish. Forested or flatlands?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Don't play games." Grell said as he cocked the gun.

Sebastian sped out of the city and only then did he slow.

"Why don't you love me the way I love you?" Grell asked with a weakened voice.

"You're despicable." Sebastian said flatly.

"All I want is to make you happy! I would do anything for you! I would even kill for you, and you know that."

"I also know that you've been committing crime behind my back, but in my name. You've been hurting people and using my group as a cover; you're nothing but a coward."

Grell hiccupped, "I love you more than life itself!"

"Be careful of that phrase. Usually, when someone says that, they end up dying at the hands of the one they claim to love more than being alive."

"What do you know?! My heart is bleeding for you and you would rather spit in its direction than to try and fix it!" Grell screamed.

Sebastian looked ahead and noticed a 90 degree angle curve ahead, "You're right! It's because I don't love you, and I could never love you!"

Sebastian pushed the accelerator down to the floor, and as their speed increased to a dangerous level, he suddenly turned the wheel to the left, causing the tail to skid around the curve and the car slammed into a tree.

Sebastian's body moved over into the passenger seat and his head hit the window hard enough to shatter it completely, and Grell somehow came completely out of the right side of the car and was wedged between the car and tree.

Sebastian looked around with blurred vision and he noticed that he couldn't move his legs whether from weakness or another injury. He couldn't hear anything, but faintly in the distance he could hear his car's system response slurring in the background.

"…authorities for you…"

Sebastian coughed and blood began to pour from his mouth before his head hit the arm rest.

Everything faded to black.


End file.
